Stolen
by Taiki Matsuki
Summary: While on his way to a Digital World Picnic with Daisuke, Ken thinks back to one of the worst things The Digimon Kaiser had ever done to Daisuke. And wonders why Daisuke seems to have completely forgotten it. Posted with Original Author's permission.


Stolen

Daisuke was _insistent_ on this all week, I couldn't say "no," even if I have a test I need to study for tomorrow. It's science, though, I shouldn't have any trouble passing it anyway.

And it's…hard for me to say 'no' to Daisuke. _Especially_ when it's obvious he _really_ wants something.

We're in The Digital World right now, Daisuke leading me through a rather deep forest of trees. I don't quite recognize it, but that might have more to do with how "distracting" Daisuke can be. There's still plenty of light, despite the trees, at least in this part of the forest. It's like there's a _thin_ line of sky between the top of each tree on either side of the path if you look straight up. I'm not sure if it's intentional or natural.

We came in through my computer, about half an hour ago. Daisuke wanted a "Chosen Picnic," sort of. It's just him, V-mon, Wormmon and I, though. Daisuke has a _huge _shopping bag full of food, both store bought (Miyako's place, where else? Not that I'm complaining) and some home made from his mother, and some things I brought, too.

…And, given what Daisuke hasn't been able to _shut up_ about since we got here: I can see why he didn't invite the girls for this.

"…Hikari's just…_beautiful,_ I mean, seriously ever since we met…" Uh-huh.

Yeah, Daisuke and Hikari, even when I was…a certain someone…It was obvious Daisuke had a thing for her. It was something…_he_…liked to taunt him about. In a certain way, at least. Gods, I _still_ hate myself for that 'Deltamon' trap…_He_ just had do know who Daisuke would pick: Takeru, Iori, Miyako…Or Hikari. _He_ actually had a feeling that, if Daisuke _did_ make 'that impossible choice,' it'd be Hikari. No question.

Thank the Gods the others showed up and told him it was a 'stupid mind game.' …It wasn't a stupid mind game, Daisuke, it was…_Him_ at _his_ worst. I'd ask you to forgive me but, _he's_ beyond forgiveness. We…both are.

It's been two years since BelialVamdemon. We're all as close as ever—No, even more so, actually. I thought I'd never be on _speaking terms_ with any of them, either, I thought I'd be 'background support' they…tolerated, at best. But, after that whole _jogress_ thing…

…I-I was…shocked by the very idea Daisuke and I, well, _bonded_ after that in such a way. It took me a long time to accept the very idea, though. Especially the way Daisuke told me he felt like _our heartbeats_ were in perfect sync when it first happened. I felt that, too, but…

"…And Miyako, um, she ain't so bad, I mean, she's cute n' all but…" Daisuke, I think V-mon and Wormmon are falling asleep. Not that I could shut him up, though.

"…She _asserts_ herself a little too much for your taste?" I ask, carefully choosing my wording so as not to insult Miyako. Even if she's not here, I don't want to insult…One of my few _real_ friends. Friends I never thought I'd have. People I thought would _forever_ hate me.

"Yeah, _exactly!_ She's kinda bossy," not that _Daisuke_ would choose his words carefully. Daisuke Motomiya, _blunt as ever_. "Not really my thing…Looks, though, _cannot_ complain! Especially the past year with, well, _all of em!"_ Daisuke gives me kind of a perverted grin…

…They're breasts, Daisuke, do we _really_ need to obsess over them? Ugh…Mimi, _especially_, um…"Grew up," let's put it.

Then again, I never saw the big deal about…those things…Iori's the only other guy I _haven't_ overheard talking about girls this way. And I know he's "at that age," Iori just finds it disrespectful to talk about them that way. That's fitting for Iori, he's…very unlike the rest of us. The youngest, yet _probably_ the most mature.

Actually, Iori and Takeru were supposed to join us today but Takeru and Yamato made some last minute plans. I _don't_ come between those two whenever Takeru can't do something for that reason, even if he offers to cancel…Brotherhood is…something I don't like 'coming between' for…Various reasons.

As for Iori? He's sick, actually, he caught a cold and couldn't make it, according to Daisuke. He called him on the way to my place and said, _"Iori's out, too, caught a bad cold from his Grandpa."_ So, it's just Daisuke and I. Again, not that I'm complaining…

"…Mimi's just _hot_, too, I mean…_DAMN!_ I like her hair when it's pink, though, not that natural color she does in those, um, frizzy bun things, y'know? Is that weird?" …Much.

Gods, Daisuke, I swear it's like you _just_ reached that 'magic time' in a boy's life where he finds out girls don't have cooties and may the Gods help you if you have to stand and address your class while _dwelling_ on that fact!

Not that I've ever had _that _particular problem. Not with girls, at least.

I shrug. "I don't really…pay attention to hair."

"Ooooh, I get it," Daisuke grins, I blush.

"I-I didn't mean _that!_" …He…He really seems to be in denial over that incident. If he's going on and on about girls_ like this!_ Not that I blame him, it was one of the worst things…_he_…ever did to him. I guess Daisuke blocked it out or something.

I know he kept his word to never tell the others. Both _he_ and I are _very_ thankful for that. Daisuke, at least, keeps his promises. He's nothing like Iori when it comes to maturity but…Neither of them _ever_ break their word.

"Suuuuure! Boobs or asses?"

"_NEITHER!"_ I-I hate the fact Daisuke stopped to face me as I said that, my face is _bright red_, I just know it…

…Especially what such a denial and blush can reveal. Not that he _shouldn't_ know! But, well, given his…'Daisuke-ness,' we'll call it, I can _easily_ see him convincing himself that was all a bad dream.

I know I have…

…Tried to, at least. I don't know _how_ Daisuke managed to do it, apparently.

"C'mon, Ken, you gotta like _one_," Daisuke says, going back to walking. "Y'know, I heard guys are actually, statistically, more into asses than boobs. Has to do with evolution or somethin'."

I stop in my tracks, staring _long and hard_ at Daisuke…

…Daisuke, did you just…say something…_intelligent?_ I-I swear, that's something _I_ would have said if I were, well, as _hormonal_ as he was!

"…What's wrong?" Daisuke asks, turning back to me.

"Whe-Where did you…_hear that?"_ I ask. If he says 'biology text book,' then I'll know: Vamdemon's back and he's possessed Daisuke. And is, apparently, a massive pervert.

"Oh, um, one of those guy shows. It was before they did an experiment on how much electricity a girl jumping on a trampoline could produce or somethin' like that." …_MANswers_, suddenly the universe _makes sense!_

I nod. "I see."

"What? You've _never_ watched that show _once?"_ Daisuke asks. "It's what all guys wanna know…" …He…really did 'block it out,' I just know it.

I shrug. "Not…really my kind of show or channel, Daisuke. I mean, you…_know _me, right?" Take. The. Hint. Moto. Mi. Ya.

"Yeah, just like Iori, right?" …I _doubt_ that, though it _would_ explain why Iori is the _least_ hormonal boy his age I know.

"…Yeah, I guess," I say. If his next words are 'I knew it! Takeru told me Iori came out last month!' I'll be _forever_ grateful to the universe.

"They ain't here, Ken, you can _talk about girls_ if you wanna." …Nope, Iori's straight as an arrow. Not that I ever expected anything different. Girls may not have cooties anymore but…Guys forever shall, if you ask him, Daisuke or Takeru. I'm _sure_ of it.

Well, not _cooties_, but…A _perversion_, I guess, would be the best way to describe it from their point of view. Daisuke's, at least.

…Daisuke, how could you be my friend, let alone forget…what…

…What _that bastard_did to you…

* * *

Years ago…

* * *

Ah, just what I wanted…What I've _always_ wanted.

A captive, goggled audience. Ha ha ha, just him, no-one else. Bad idea to go off on your own, Daisuke. V-mon _might_ be able to bypass my Dark Towers but…Five Devidramon against one _weak_ Fladramon? The outcome was decided before the 'battle' even began. My Bakemon's sleep attack _ensured it_ once that annoyance devolved back to the little blue _runt_ he is…And always _shall_ be.

But, for your sake, Daisuke…I didn't delete him. I could've and, I won't lie, the thought _definitely_ crossed my mind a few times. But, for you…? I didn't even enslave him like I _easily_ could have. Oh, yes, that would have been fun but I _don't_ want to spoil the mood. No, no, I don't want you any more spiteful of me than you already are…

…Too bad I can't throw an evil ring around _your_ neck. Actually, I never tested those things on humans…Maybe…

…No, as a little kid I once had a…discussion about that sort of thing while watching anime with…_someone_…It's something I would actually _hesitate_ to do to a _human_, a _real _living being, given that little chat during that episode of _Samurai_ _Midogame_…I'm amazed by how I remember it so well, given how long ago it was.

I frown, looking out of the cell bars. I _hate_ memories like this, but it is relevant to what I _could_ do to _solve_ my little problem once and for all. An evil ring…And Daisuke.

…No, I think I remember that day so well because he looked almost disappointed in me. He'd never forgive me if he knew I ever thought of going _through_ with something like that. No matter _how_ great of a help it would be…

"_He'll be in love with her now, Niichan! They can be together all happy and stuff!"_

_"…Ken, that's…that's_ terrible. _Don't think for a minute they're really happy."_

_"What? But…With that love potion, he'll love her forever! That's what the old lady said!"_

_"Yeah, but…Think about it: He_ hated_ her before, right? He didn't want anything to do with her and now…All he'll do is _think_ about her, obsess over her…And it's not by choice, it's _her_ that's _making _him do this, you know?"_

_"…I-I…I think so, but…"_

_"It's…like emotional rape, Ken. If she really loved him, she wouldn't have ever _thought_ of something like that. It's…disgusting, when you think about it."_

"…_You're right, Niichan. She's…She's evil!"_ Ugh, and like a little kid I got all frowny and crossed my arms. Ugh…! I'm glad I grew out of the 'idiot phase' of my life. Most seem to have trouble growing out of that one, I've noticed.

_"Glad you see it my way."_

He _smiled_ and ruffled my hair with a laugh...And then I laughed. Because _he_ laughed! Why?

…Because when someone agrees with_ him_ (and, really, if you ask him: Why the hell shouldn't _everyone_ agree with him?), it makes him _happy! _Ugh, it's why I _hate_ doing so, even to this day.

Yes, yes, so we agreed on _one_ thing. Data is data, who gives a damn what I do with data? It's a computer game, even _he_ played games! However, Daisuke is a living, breathing, _thinking _and…

I glace over to the sleeping Daisuke Motomiya hanging on my wall.

…Currently unconscious, so we'll call him "conscious of himself." Therefore, I can't _play_ with him like I play with data. I wish I could, though. And not just because that taboo _he_ taught me about…

…I admit…_HE_…had some insights now and then. Decent at best but still insightful, something I couldn't forget even if I tried (and, believe me, I've _tried so hard_ to forget _more_ than just his occasional bouts of coherent thought). He "had his moments" now and then. Not that _he_ was _really_ that so-called 'genius.' But, at least, I _can_ take notes from him. I'd just never admit to it in a million years. Ugh, the idea of giving _him_ credit is enough to make me _sick!_

…But only a little nausea.

Daisuke _finally_ begins to stir. Gods, those Bakemon…I told them to go _easy_ on the sleeping attack, damn it! I've had him chained for a good _three hours_ now! He's against the wall in one of my cells, his own "private room," let's call it. I did pick out one of the nicer ones, I doubt he'll notice or appreciate it, though. It's one of the bigger ones, there's a bed in the corner. A luxury I had Wormmon provide for him. Otherwise it'd be the cold, stone floor…

Ugh, being in here for so long, I never realized how must _moisture_ collects in here…Makes me even happier _I'm_ the Kaiser, _he's_ the prisoner. Granted, another hour or two and I _might_ just do so something about it. There's something dripping _somewhere_ that's been driving me insane like that damned Chinese Water Torture! AUGH! Note to self: Add dehumidifier to cell block B.

But for Daisuke I'll…ignore it. Easily. And have Wormmon fix it. I want to keep my 'audience' for a _little_ while, after all. I also set up a chair and some tea for myself as I waited…I waited long enough for _three damned pots_ of the stuff! And two "breaks" in which Wormmon took over my 'Daisuke watch' for me. To alert me _the second_ he wakes up! Not that I expected him to, and _hoped_ he wouldn't…Waking up to a confused green _worm_ staring at him…

…Not exactly the "mood" I want to set. Wormmon's ability to 'intimidate' is not only severely lacking but _non-existent!_ Honestly, I think _they_ even _like him!_

He starts to open his eyes, _finally—DAMN IT!_

He drifts back to sleep, _of course!_ Ugh, I should have learned from the time I asked one of those Bakemon to help with some insomnia. I was out for more than a day and groggy as _hell_ for almost another day or two. Enough to where I didn't _bother_ with those damned cheaters, I just didn't have the energy to do more than scream at Wormmon! And even then, I didn't see the _usual_ fear in his eyes when I did so…Probably because I left my whip in the bedroom and didn't want to bother even _ordering him_ to get it.

Damned Bakemon!

…Maybe I should have taken that _insect_ up on that offer to read me a bed time story _instead_ but…Ugh, I don't even want to _acknowledge _his presence when he follows me around chanting 'Ken-chan! Ken-chan! Ken-chan!' _I'M THE DIGIMON KAISER, YOU USELESS GREEN INSECT!_ I _don't_ rely on _useless things_ for _anything_.

Another fifteen minutes or so pass before Daisuke can _finally_ keep his damned eyes open for more than two seconds. Note to self: Whip. Those. Bakemon. I'm getting _very impatient_.

"Wh-Where am I?"

"My base," I say, standing up from the chair I placed in the middle of the room. I admit, I did like watching him sleep…The first hour, at least. Daisuke, someone should tell you: You snore like jet engine. I could hear you during my "tea breaks," _from a floor above!_

…I can't believe I'm so obsessed with this _idiot!_

"Ke-Ken?" That's Digimon Kaiser to—Oh, who am I kidding? Ever since my little reveal, I haven't been called anything else, what chance do I have of making any of them start now? Especially _him!_

I admit, I enjoy it a _little_ more than I _ever_ let on when he mocks Wormmon and calls me 'Ken-chan.' Always a welcome part of our usual 'good vs evil' banter.

"Yes, Daisuke…?" I stand, smirking and holding my hand to my whip. Not that I _plan_ to use it, I just want him to _think_ I will.

"What happened? Whe-Where's V-mon?"

"Don't worry, your partner's data is still intact…For now. He's where I picked you up, safe and sound…In theory, at least. I just have _you_," I can't _help_ but smile as I say that.

"What do you want? My Digivice?"

"Ha! Why would I want that _useless_ toy?" I step closer, holding my hand to my whip.

"What? Gonna try to scare me, then? I'm not afraid of _you_, Ken!"

"Not _yet_, Daisuke…But that's what I love about you, you're a _challenge."_

"So, you're gonna use your big bad whip on me and make me beg for mercy?"

"If that's what you're into…" I trail off.

Daisuke just gives me a confused look…Are you _honestly_ telling me you _didn't_ get that? Augh, I'd think an idiot like him would've…! Why am I so…_obsessed with you?_ I swear, I've asked that question a million times by now, a thousand times _today alone!_ Really, it's almost embarrassing to think about sometimes…Daisuke Motomiya, of _all people_, I'd feel better if this was _Takeru_…At least he can carry on a conversation using words with more than three syllables.

"…Keep guessing," I say, flatly and resisting the urge to have Wormmon bring me the biggest bottle of aspirin in The Digital World.

"My…goggles?" …Your _what?_

I frown. "Why _the hell_ would I want _your_ _goggles _of all things, Daisuke?"

Daisuke does his best to shrug while he hangs from the wall. "You're the bad guy, you tell me."

I stammer, "I'm the…bad…guy…AUGH!" I groan. I can't believe how much I…

…They say opposites attract? Well, _no shit!_

"I _don't_ want your goggles," I sigh, stepping up closer to Daisuke and removing my hand from my whip. _Now_ he looks a little nervous as I approach with my 'usual evil smirk,' as I'm sure _they_ call it. I acknowledge it: To them, I'm the _bad guy_ in this game…And I have _no problem with that at all._ "You _do_ have something. Something I _greatly_ desire. I intend to take it from you and there is _absolutely nothing_you can do about it…"

"What the _hell_ are you—" Daisuke is cut off as I close the gap between us. The gap between our lips to be precise.

Your first kiss, Daisuke Motomiya. I wanted it, now I have it.

I _savor_ this moment as long as I can. I hear Daisuke start to let out a pissed off growl and realize I'm in danger of being bitten.

I leap back _just_ as Daisuke makes his move, screaming, "_DUDE! _WHAT THE HELL IS _WRONG _WITH YOU?"

"I'm sorry, Daisuke, were you saving that for someone else? Hikari? Miyako?" I give him my famous 'Kaiser-smirk' as I add: "...Takeru?" If _only_he'd admit to that.

"You…!"

"Can I call you 'Dai-chan,' Daisuke? If you want, you can call _me_ Ken-sama! Ha ha ha!" I don't care _how_ angry he looks...If anything, I think he's cuter that way. Why else do I love nothing more than to spend a day _infuriating _Daisuke and his friends with my army of Digimon?

Aside from the obvious, I mean.

Wait, why is he so quiet? I'm surprised that he isn't screaming until his lungs pop out of his mouth. He just lowers his head. He also starts to look _calm_, like I _didn't_ just kiss him on the lips and _taunt him_ for stealing his first kiss.

What are you up to, now, Daisuke?

He finally speaks, starting with a laugh. "…Ken-_sama?_ That's what I can call you? Yeah, I guess, only _one_ person _ever_ gets to call you 'Ken-_chan_.'" He lifts his head up, giving me a smirk I'm _very_ familiar with from our usual back and forths. "Something tells me that wasn't _your_ first kiss…Wormmon's honor, right?"

Wo-Wormmon's…_Honor_…?

…YOU _SON OF A BITCH!_

"HO-HOW DARE YOU!" I scream, reaching for my whip.

"Hey, Ken, you want to kiss me some more, I got a place for ya!" Daisuke shouts, grinning. "Two even! Left cheek or right cheek, you can pick! It's cool!" He does what little he can to'flip around,' shaking his ass…

…I should have expected at least _some_ of this, but…!

"Do you _want me_ to _really_ use this, Daisuke? _DO YOU?" _I growl, reaching for my whip.

"Oooh! Kinky!" Daisuke says, _still_ wearing that stupid smirk. Oh, and _now_ you get the whip joke, Daisuke? I let out a frustrated roar.

"HOW THE HELL CAN I BE SO INFATUATED BY AN IDIOT LIKE YOU?" I _finally_ ask _aloud_ for once. "Honestly, Daisuke, _why_ can't I get a _complete and utter moron OUT OF MY HEAD?_"

Daisuke's smirk fades as the realization of _everything_ I just screamed sinks in. My 'demeanor' vanishes as I realize the same thing…When did _I_ become the _idiot_ here? "…Ken? Uh…Not to keep playin' the 'idiot card,' but…What…did you _mean_ by all that…?" …I suppose given the sudden awkwardness of this situation, I'll let _that_ stupid beyond _all_ reason question slide. The answer _should_ be obvious, Daisuke, but…Given the nature of this situation…

…Maybe not all _that_ obvious. I'd rather _not_ spell it out for him, though.

"What _the hell_ do _you_ think I meant?" I ask, going back to my chair and sitting. I do my best to maintain my composure but even I know I'm failing at that. Miserably…Damn it.

Daisuke gives me a long blank stare before _finally_ asking, "Ya mean…You…? You're…?" …Yes.

I sigh, rubbing the sides of my head. "It's a _monosyllabic_ word, Daisuke. I'm _sure_ it's in your vocabulary." Just _don't_ tell me you _don't_ know what 'monosyllabic' means…

"…Gay?" …To be honest, I was hoping his vocabulary _was_ that limited…I didn't want _that word_ to be uttered during _any_ of this, I just realize.

I do my best to keep the blood from rushing to my cheeks as he says _that word_…And confirms The Digimon Kaiser's…'Secret desires,' we'll call them.

…I swear, this obsession is going to end one of two ways: Either I kill him or I kill _myself!_

I do my best to keep my usual composure and nod with…a very forced 'evil smirk,' as I'm _sure_ they would call it. Given the look on his face, he can tell I'm…not going to be my 'usual self' from this moment forward. And I'm just as aware of that fact.

What _the hell_ was I _thinking_ with_ any_ of this?

"A-And you…like me?"

"Believe me, I'm_ just_ as shocked as you are…" I sigh. "That kiss didn't give you _a clue?_"

"I…figured you were just, um, screwin' with me or something like you always do," Daisuke 'shrugs' the best he can.

…I'm _tempted_ to make a crack about how to interpret those words, but…Suddenly, I'm _not_ in the mood for our usual banter. I have a feeling starting with _that_ crack will make him respond with a similar yet 'more offensive than usual' crack.

Wonderful, I'm going to be _one big joke_ to you and the _other_ idiots now, aren't I?

This obsession_ has_ to end. I _need_ some sort of _distraction_. _Anything!_

"…No, I was just getting tired of watching you on the monitors," I reply. It's the truth, actually. I could only _admire_ him so much.

"O-Oh…" I always wondered what it would take for _Daisuke Motomiya_ to be at a loss for words, usually we'd be doing our usual 'back and forth,' I'm the evil genius, he's the pretty boy hero, we exchange insults and (one-sided) witty remarks or 'you're an evil bastard, we'll stop you at all costs,' business as usual…

…Now? I…should have realized how _awkward_ this would be once he realized what was really going on. Again, when did _I_ become the idiot here? Maybe I should have just taken those goggles. Ugh.

The long, awkward silence sets in. Daisuke glances away while I do the same, sitting in my chair with my arms crossed, one of us clears their throat now and then, I'm just _waiting_ for Daisuke to say '_aaaaaawkwaaaaaaard_' or something to that effect.

"So…Um…How long have you, um, been into guys?" …What?

"You're joking, right?" I ask. What are you up to, Motomiya?

"Just curious, I mean, um…Not every day you find out something like this, you know? Just…wanna talk?" If I didn't know Daisuke better, I'd swear he was up to something. But, no, he's not the type to talk his way out of this sort of thing. Maybe Takeru could but _not _Daisuke.

"…For about a year," I reply. "Most obvious 'hints' towards my preference was…Ugh…_YOU _of all idiots."

"…Why me?"

"I have absolutely no idea and I pray to the Gods it's just a case of temporary insanity," I sigh, rolling my eyes and throwing my arms up.

"He-Hey, I'm not _that_ bad lookin' am I?"

I look up to Daisuke, my arms still frozen in the air and jaw down. "…Did you _really _just say that?"

"Guess I did," Daisuke semi-shrugs. "Hey, um, you wanted my first kiss, right?"

I nod. "Yes."

"You got it, I mean, gonna…let me go or anything?"

"And what? Let you go and tell all the others about The Digimon Kaiser's 'secret passions?'"

"N-No way!" Daisuke shakes his head.

"Why not? I assume you would all have _hours_ of fun with _this_ little secret," I say. "Unless you're afraid to admit to being kissed by another male, that is…" Daisuke's nature…He strikes me as homophobic enough to where he'd _never_ admit any of this happened. No, no, that would ruin _his_ image, even if he was chained up the whole time.

"No, not that, it's just…Um… Look, it's a personal thing, right? Nothin' to do with The Digital World or your, um, evil-ness or whatever. So, why should I tell 'em?" …He has to be lying.

"I don't believe you."

"I mean it, dude! I mean, I know if you found this out about _me_ you'd… …Actually…" …Shit… I don't like that grin. "Is, um, _this _why you like to call me things like 'pretty boy hero' and all that…? C'mon…"

"…I will not confirm or deny that accusation," I groan. …Why did I think this would be a good idea? I should have just kissed him in his sleep and told him about it _after_ I defeated him and his idiot friends! _THEN_ I'd be in the position of power to where he wouldn't _dare_ joke like this!

"Knew it!"

"Again, Daisuke. This is a whip," I motion to the whip at my side. "Do you know what I _do _with whips?"

"Uh…Not on the first date, please?"

…I can't believe I actually _laugh_ at that. Daisuke actually does, as well. Wonderful, I'm being _friendly_ with my _arch-nemesis!_ …Granted, this is the _same_ arch-nemesis I just confessed to being _in love_ with but…

…All's fair in love and war, Daisuke. In my case, I combine the two. Don't expect my 'temporary insanity' to win you _any_ mercy.

"I-I pro-pro—Ha ha ha!" Daisuke laughs. "I _promise_, I won't tell the others…The Digimon Kaiser's into Miyako."

"Why not Hikari?"

"'Cause she's mine—Actually, yeah, you're into Hikari just 'cause of that," Daisuke grins. …You're actually giving me a _cover story _for this? "I'll tell the others: Ken kidnapped me to toy with Hikari's heart, he knew she'd stop at nothing to rescue her one true love, Daisuke!"

"…That is the most unbelievable thing I have ever heard," I roll my eyes. "Are you _sure_ you're denying this for _my _sake, not your own?"

"I, um, heard it's really hard to, um, 'realize' that kinda thing so…You got enough baggage, I figure. _Something _had to screw you up, right? …It's not this is it?"

"I'm _not_ trying to conquer the Digital World because I'm gay." Joke about 'hanging purple drapes' in three…two…one…

"Figured." Seriously? No 'splash of paint' joke? I want to feng shui File Island? I'm…shocked, actually. "So, like I asked…You, um, got what you wanted and all."

"I want to keep you for a little while longer. Don't worry, like I said, V-mon is _safe_…For now. Your friends have probably found him already," I say, standing up. "Someone will be down to unchain you in a bit…I need to think," about how _stupid_ all of this plan was.

"Thanks."

"…One question, though," I stop at the opening to the cell, glancing back to Daisuke with a raised finger. "_Who_ were you saving that first kiss for…?" …There's a voice in the back of my head that _hopes_ he says 'Takeru.' And it's not like any of this can _get_ more awkward.

Daisuke rolls his eyes, "_Hikari! _Duh!"

"…I thought as much," I leave, letting out a quiet sigh.

"Ken-chan?" Oh, _what do you want now?_

"WHAT?" I snap, turning to Wormmon as I approach the stairs to the upper level. I'm _not_ in the mood! _Especially_ to be called _Ken-chan_ after that...! AUGH! _Disgusting_…!

"…Wh-What are you going to do with Daisuke?"

"Unchain him, make sure he doesn't escape," I order. "And then…bring him dinner later."

"Ri-Right, Ken-ch—"

"DIGIMON KAISER!"

"Di-Digimon…Kaiser!" Wormmon runs off. …Useless _insect!_

I go up to my quarters, a small room with a bed and some monitors for keeping an eye on my empire. Nothing like my control room but, being here all the time now? …I like to watch over _my empire_ at all times.

The others found V-mon, going by one of said monitors. He looks to be frantically telling them about what happened, if I could read lips I'm _sure_ he's expressing how worried he is about Daisuke being captured.

For once, V-mon, you have _nothing_ to worry about…

I sit on my bed, falling onto the black sheets. "…I'm _so stupid_…" I mutter, prepared to delete _any_ Digimon who actually _heard _that.

But, given all that happened, I'm actually…_impressed_ by Daisuke's attitude. Once I realized the _obvious_ route he could take was (gay joke after gay joke after _damned gay joke!_), I won't lie: I was…concerned, let's say. My secret _is_ out now, one I planned to keep for as long as I _ruled_ this world. And Daisuke…

…I still think he's keeping this a secret for his own reasons. I can't _imagine_ him telling the others 'The Kaiser's in the closet and loves me' without fearing the others judging _him _as having the same 'secret desires.'

Hmph, even if that idiot _were_ gay, I'm the _last_ choice he'd ever make in the world of 'romance.' I'm his mortal enemy, I'm the one who _loves_ to screw with him and put him in so many traps, the one who calls him _pretty boy_…

…The one who greatly appreciates the gesture of him keeping this a secret between us. Though, I still expect something to slip or for him to tell them _anyway_. Daisuke, I _swear_, if the next time we meet in battle I hear _nothing_ but gay jokes…

…No. Mercy. _EVER!_

But until then…I want one last thing from you. Something simple, something you _have_ to give me because it's something I _can't_ take…

…Just some time alone. With you as Daisuke Motomiya. And I as…

…I'm the Digimon Kaiser, no-one else. But I'll _play nice_, let's just say. For once, I just want_ peace_ between us. Just to see what it would be like if we _weren't_ at odds.

It's not much but I want _that_ more than the kiss I just stole. So _much _more.

* * *

I stroll down the line of cells, stopping at my current favorite…Daisuke's on the floor, eating a plate of rice, some bread and curry. I made sure he actually got some of the same food _I _eat, not the usual stale bread and dried out rice the captured Digimon get. "Enjoying your dinner?"

"Did Wormmon make this?"

"…Actually, he did," I suppose he isn't _completely_ useless.

"Tell him he makes _awesome _curry!"

"…I'll consider it," I say. "You'll be released tomorrow. I just have…one last thing I want to do with you."

"Uh…" Oh, _Gods_, don't give me _that _sort of look, Motomiya.

"…I don't condone _that_, Daisuke, you can relax," I roll my eyes. "I simply ask for one thing: Diplomacy."

"Diplomacy…?" …I assume he's asking why I want diplomacy and _not_ 'what does that mean?' If it's the latter, I _may_ keep my word on _killing one us over this!_

"Yes, _diplomacy,_" I say. "It's…something else from you I want. But, unlike your first kiss, I _can't_ take it from you. This requires _your _cooperation."

"Whaddya mean?"

"I want to talk to you," I say. "But not about 'business,' as we'll call it. I just want to talk to Daisuke Motomiya, no screaming, no threats, just…a chat. You and I."

"That's…it?" Daisuke asks. "Why? Does this, um, have to do with that first kiss thing?"

"…A little," I reply quietly, glancing downward. Amazingly, we actually seem to be fulfilling my request _now_. "I will drop you off at a 'special location' and we will talk. That's all I ask for, a _friendly_ chat for _once_."

"No tricks?"

"None."

"'Kay!" Daisuke gives a quick nod and goes back to eating. I'm _shocked_ by how _trusting_ he is! Honestly, Daisuke, given the traps I've set for you in the past, you _don't_ think I'm _more_ than capable of…?

...Screw it. "Why do you trust me?"

"Huh?"

"You only asked 'no tricks' and accepted my offer, why?"

Daisuke sets his bread down. "'Cause, um, after what happened…I think you meant it."

"…You _are_ aware of the phrase 'we hurt the ones we love,' right?" A phrase I _will_ put into use if you do what I _expect_ you to do with the others…

…But…

Somehow, I trust him. I don't know why but I believe he'll keep this a secret. I still think it will be more for _his_ sake but this will, somehow, stay between _us_. I really hope this _isn't _my idiot-side shining through.

Daisuke nods. "But, I dunno, you're just…kinda _different_ all of a sudden. And, um, I always wanted to talk to the 'real' Ken, y'know? It sounds like fun!" …You're trusting _The Digimon Kaiser_ because…it sounds like _fun?_

…_IDIOT!_ I-I hold back my urge to let out an annoyed groan and put my hand to my forehead, though. Do I just have a stupidity-fetish or _something? _Gods, _please_, anything but that! _ANYTHING!_ Please! I'll consider being _good _for a day!

"You _are_ talking to the _real_ Ken," I reply.

"The _real-real _Ken!"

"…You make no sense, Daisuke, you really don't."

"Isn't that what yo—Er…Never mind," Daisuke shakes his head, then looks away…_awkwardly._ He goes _quiet._ Daisuke Motomiya is _being quiet_ for once.

I-I _hate_ how damned awkward _everything_ is now! Everything we say or do…AUGH!

"No, go on, I almost missed our banter." I actually _want_ him to throw an insult my way at this point. I'll even accept a stupid gay joke, I'll figure out a good comeback or just used my damned whip, just…Stop it with this _silence!_

BE _YOURSELF AGAIN_, YOU _IDIOT!_ That goes for you, too, Daisuke!

"Yeah, but…Eh, that one kinda came natural and…It's not cool," Daisuke says.

"What were you going to say? It's…all right. For _once_." I say, _trying_ to sound as dominating as I _usually_ do but, at this point, I think Daisuke's just humoring me. I don't know if that upsets me more or less than it would be if he _wasn't_.

"I was gonna say 'isn't that what you…love...about me,' I didn't wanna, um, offend ya, or somethin'." Daisuke...

"…Thank you," I'm not sure if it's more shocking he was afraid to accidentally make _fun_ of my preference or the fact I just _said those two words_ to him but…

…I appreciate the…support.

"…Should you need anything, alert Wormmon," I say. "Tomorrow, I'll release you."

"Thanks, Ken!"

I'm about to say either 'Call me the Digimon Kaiser' or…Gods, help me, 'you're welcome,' but…I just shake my head and let out a frustrated sigh.

Even _now_, it's…awkward.

I return to my quarters, groaning and running this stupid plan through my head, wondering at _which point_ did I think stealing Daisuke's _first kiss_ while he was _conscious for it_was a good idea?

Let's see…

Step one: Capture Daisuke Motomiya.

Step two: Kiss Daisuke Motomiya.

Step three: Taunt Daisuke Motomiya.

Alternate Step Three: Daisuke Motomiya confesses his undying love for me and rules the Digital World by my side.

…What? A good tactician must be prepared for any and all potential occurrences. No matter _how_ unlikely.

Step four: Release Daisuke Motomiya after a…_friendly…_chat. With no tricks.

Step Five: Business as usual. As if Daisuke would keep his mouth shut or _not_ figure out what that _stupid kiss meant!_ _DAMN IT!_

I lay on my back, staring up at the ceiling with a groan as I realize _just_ how poorly thought out _all_ of this was from the very beginning!

I'm actually wondering if I should have gotten _Wormmon's_ advice on this one…Ugh…

"Ken-chan?" And speak of the useless, green _INSECT_…

"…What is it?" I groan, turning my head. The little insect is on my bed, just at the edge, staring a me with a puzzled expression.

"Um…Wha-What's going on with, um…Daisuke-san?"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"We-Well, um, usually, when you capture him, you're _really_ happy! A-And you _were _really happy until after he woke up! You were happier than ever but…After he woke up, you've been really different…" Wormmon hangs his head. "What's wrong, Ken-chan?"

…You have to be kidding me…You expect me to open up to you?_ YOU_ of all _useless_ creatures? You want me to pour my heart out? Pick you up and hug you in tears, letting it _aaallllll_ out? Really? Is _that_ what you're _actually trying to accomplish?_

"Are you sad, Ken-chan?" Wormmon lowers his head, _sadly_. Gods, help me, he actually _asked that exact question!_

…An '_adorable'_ little green worm is trying to get me to open up and share my feelings with him. Wonderful, I've died and gone to the ninth circle of Hell! Which is apparently Sesame Street.

Fine, then! If that's what you so desire, Wormmon. I'll be _glad_ to open up and share _my feelings_ with you.

I let out an annoyed groan, turning to look back up at the ceiling. "Wormmon, allow me to tell you _exactly_ how this conversation will go, okay?" I turn back to the little green _insect_ to make sure he's paying attention. Wormmon just gives me a slow nod. I turn back to the ceiling, resting one hand behind my head, raising the other and holding up my index finger. "First, I will ask you 'Do you know what love is?' And then you will either say, and the former I _completely_ expect you to say while the latter I expect, too, but not _nearly_ as much. The first, 'No, what is it?' In which case my snappy response will be 'oxytocin' and then I'll tell you to _get_ _out_ _of_ _my_ _sight!_ And you will proceed to do so if you know what's good for you. The second," I hold up two fingers. "Is 'it's something that _makes you really, really, REALLY happy!'_ As you jump up and down like an _idiot!_ Then, should we take the latter route, I will tell you," I put my other hand behind my head, saying, "'WRONG! It's a useless, stupid emotion that only rots your brain and causes you to act like a _COMPLETE MORON!_' You'll say, 'But it makes you happy! _HAPPY! HAPPY! HAPPY!_' Still hopping up and down, up and down, up and down _LIKE AN IMBECILE!_ And I'll say 'Happiness is overrated.' You'll stop your hopping, tilt your head like you _don't_ understand what I just said, which you probably _won't,_ and say, 'Why is being happy so bad?' And I'll say 'BECAUSE IT MAKES YOU STUPID AND STUPID IS EVEN WORSE THAN DESPAIR AND LONELINESS! IT'S A MILLION TIMES WORSE BECAUSE STUPIDITY CAUSES YOU TO LOSE ALL MENTAL CAPACITY AND BE CARELESS ENOUGH TO REVEAL YOUR DEEPEST DARKEST SECRETS TO SOMEONE _YOU SHOULD BY ALL LOGIC __**HATE**__ WITH EVERY FIBER OF YOUR BEING BUT FOR SOME REASON A STUPID HORMONE IN YOUR HEAD WON'T LET YOU HATE HIM BECAUSE IT'S STUPID AND MAKES YOU EVEN STUPIDER THAN IT IS! THE MORE OF IT YOUR BRAIN PUMPS OUT, THE STUPIDER YOU GET! IT IS THE WORST POSSIBLE EMOTION OUT THERE BECAUSE IT CLOUDS YOUR MIND, MAKES YOU ACT LIKE A LUNATIC, DRIVES YOU TO THE EDGE OF INSANITY AND WON'T LET UP FOR AN INSTANT! IT CAUSES YOU TO OBSESS OVER A PERSON THAT BY ALL LOGIC YOU SHOULD DREAM OF TORTURING, NOT DATING!'_ And you'll say 'But it makes you _HAPPY!_' And I'll, again, make the argument that happiness is stupid unless the thing _causing_ said happiness is the complete and utter domination of The Digital World. In which case _that is the greatest form of happiness out there_, but this is_ nothing_ like that! This is IDIOCY AT ITS FINEST and it frustrates me to _no end_ that I can't get _my mortal enemy_ _out of my head!_ Love is one of the _few_ things in this entire universe _more_ useless than _you! _I _hate it_, every _minute_ of it! And I would _give anything in my empire to be rid of it!_ But I am _at least_ still sane enough to know things _don't work that way_, unfortunately. For there is _little_ that can be done to _change_ this_ stupid, useless, insane, completely unnecessary, rotten, disgusting _and, above all, _AGGRAVATING_ emotion! AND I _HATE THINGS I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO CONTROL OVER!_" I take a deep breath, letting out a long sigh. "So, thank you, Wormmon, that was a very enlightening conversation. NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" I turn just my head to Wormmon, _knowing_ the scowl on my face is more than enough to send him running right now.

As expected, he makes a quick one-eighty and leaps off my bed. "Ye-Yes, Ken-chan—"

"DIGIMON KAISER!" I snap, sitting straight up and throwing a fist down onto the sheets.

"Digi-Digimon Kaiser!" Wormmon scurries off, I just groan and lay on my side. Useless _WORM!_ Ugh, the idea he follows me around like he does…The _one Digimon_ I _don't_ need an evil ring to control and it's _him!_ He'd follow me to Hell and back, even I'm aware of this fact, and the fact it's_ HIM_ and not something _remotely_ threatening or, for that matter, useful _infuriates me_ almost as much as this stupid Daisuke situation!

Why must life be so _difficult?_ Why must it contain so many _idiots? _So many _useless_ _wastes_ of _space_ and _oxygen?_ Why must _I_ suffer through them? Why can't I just have _what I want?_

Actually, that makes me ask myself: What _do_ I want, exactly?

…On one hand, The Digital World.

…On the other hand, the _idiot_ in the cell two floors below me.

Which_ would_ make me happier in the end…?

…The Digital World. _Obviously!_ Daisuke…is just a needless _obsession_. The Digital World is a_ goal_, something _I want more than anything._ Daisuke is _useless!_ Even _if_ I somehow managed to 'get him,' it's not like I'd be happier with _just him_ when I can have _an entire world!_

…Right?

Of course I'm right. I don't _need_ anyone else, let alone _Daisuke_. Maybe I'll be lucky, this is all a case of temporary insanity…

…Wait, what did Wormmon and I just talk about? How things _don't work that way? _Well, guess what, Love, _I'll make it work that way if I have to!_ I'm The Digimon Kaiser, damn it! I'm _perfect!_ A lovestruck fool isn't _perfect_, he's a _FOOL!_

…I'll feel better once he's out of here. I just…want that one hour of 'diplomacy.' No stupid games, no traps, no 'good vs evil' banter…

…Just Daisuke and I. As…

…I don't want to say _equals_ but…

…As 'human beings.' That fits better.

_Much _better.

* * *

It's that time. Time for 'diplomatic relations' between Daisuke and I. I picked a special spot for this.

I'm amazed he didn't object to the blindfold. Sorry, Daisuke, but my base and its location are _top secret_. Can't have you seeing either. Really, he's…such a _trusting_ idiot. Who's to say I don't just claim this was all a ruse and push you off this Airdramon? Did that cross your mind_ once_ since we took off? And if it hasn't, _why?_

Like I said, we_ hurt_ the ones we_ love_. That _especially_ includes you, Motomiya.

…But even I know I won't do that. Time to see what Daisuke is like with a 'regular' person. The 'real-real Ken' as he put it. That would be The Digimon Kaiser, Daisuke, you've been speaking to the 'real-real Ken' this _whole time_. Anything else is a façade, like what I had to put on for those _stupid_ teachers and my parents on Earth. Oh, yes, Ken Ichijouji is _such_ a kind and _gentle_ boy, he wouldn't hurt a _fly!_

…Well, Wormmon's not a fly, now, is he? Nor are Digimon. And when you _swat_ a fly, you tend to do it fast enough to where they _don't_ _feel a thing_…

…You're _still_ that fly, Daisuke. Just…not for the next hour.

"So, where are we going?" My 'guest' asks as my Airdramon soars through the skies. "I mean, um, been a while since we left…Can I take this thing off now?"

"We'll be landing shortly," I reply. "Then you can take it off." He's also bound with rope. Can't have any last minute changes of heart on _his_ end, after all. Just _my _end.

…It's amazing how…_Not_ tempting it is to just end this whole conflict with a simple push. I…

…I can't believe I'd even think such a thing to be hon—What the _hell_ am I _thinking?_ Ugh…Damn you, Daisuke. Get out of _my head!_

…_PLEASE!_

Like I said though, if our next encounter turns into a million and one gay jokes from you and your idiot friends: _IT WILL BECOME VERY TEMPTING!_

…Why do I _trust him_ not to do that, though? Great, I'm a _trusting_ idiot, too.

The Airdramon lands. It's in a patch of grass surrounded by trees with _countless_ blue flowers. That's the spot I picked for this 'meeting.'

I help Daisuke maintain his balance as he stands, he steps off the Airdramon with me after I remove the blindfold and ropes. "…Wow, nice place," he says, looking around. "Why'd you pick here?"

"Seclusion, it's _just_ outside of my empire," I say, groaning mentally at how _casually _I'm speaking to him, but one hour with the 'real-real Ken.' I…can do this. "And it…reminds me of a fond memory on Earth."

"…Fond memory?" Daisuke asks, he sits in the grass. I do the same, sitting across from him. "Like, um, what kind?"

"Someone…I once knew," I reply. "Someone I once greatly respected." …And _hated _after I realized how much of an _idiot_ he really was.

Daisuke continues staring at me, like he's expecting more.

"…Someone not here anymore," I say, quietly. Another mental groan as my eyes _sting_ ever so slightly at those words. "It's like a part of the park in Tamachi." At least, how it _used_ to be…

…The flowers have long since…joined him, let's say. I almost wonder if it was some form of mourning: He was just _that_ special, the Gods sent _flowers_ to him. I know _he'd_ believe that, anyway…

…And our Mother. It's what she actually said once, _"The flowers are gone, Ken-chan…I think the Gods sent them…to your brother."_ …He always liked the patch of flowers at the park, actually. It's why _we _went there so often and played one of our favorite soap bubble games together.

"…Sorry, dude," Daisuke lowers his head. "Didn't mean to…open a sore spot."

"I assure you, there is _nothing_ sore about _that_ spot," I mutter, looking away as I know my face _might _say otherwise. "Just a..."

"…Close, um, friend?" Daisuke cautiously asked.

"…Yeah, something like that."

"So, um, we…Got an hour, right? What do you want to…talk about?" He awkwardly changes the subject, I'm _tempted_ to thank him for that but…

…It's _not_ a _sore spot!_

It takes me longer than I want to regain my composure. Stop _haunting_ me, damn you! I came to this world _to forget you!_ To never feel like _that_ _ever again!_ I'm _not_ about to start now! This is a world you _don't exist in!_ A world where_ I _should be the _only human_ _in existence,_ ruling over it! !

I finally, speak, _softly,_ in my…What I prefer to call 'Earth-voice,' the one I'd use on those _idiots _back at home. The one everyone believes is the 'real' me, the one Daisuke will believe, too. "Do you mean what you said yesterday? About…" I trail off.

"Yeah," Daisuke nods. "I promise, they won't find out. Re-Really, I mean, even if I _did _tell 'em, they wouldn't believe me."

"Don't test that theory." I say, flatly.

"I-I won't!" Daisuke, to my _surprise_, laughs. "Se-Seriously, I won't breathe a word." He puts a hand on my shoulder, I resist both the urge to pull away and the blush coming to my cheeks. I only act on the later, the former…I welcome his...touch, let's say. "I _promise_, Ken."

"Thanks. I appreciate it. And…" I groan. "…I'm sorry for how…awkward…everything was." Gods, I said the S-Word. Like I told Wormmon: This _pointless_ emotion makes you _insane_ and _stupid!_

"Trust me, I'm used to sayin' and doin' things that cause awkward silences. Kinda my thing," he jokes, taking his arm away. Daisuke, I _doubt_ 'doing things' includes _kissing other males_…

…Though, if it did, you can tell me…

I have a feeling, though, much of this 'diplomatic' hour is going to consist of _awkward silence_.

"Somehow, I imagine that to be very true," I roll my eyes. Daisuke laughs. "I won't lie: I'm amazed by how…unfazed you are by…"

Daisuke shrugs. "Um, my sister's kind of a shounen-ai freak, ever since I was a little kid so, um, it's not somethin' I'm _not _used to hearin' about. Doesn't really bug me."

"Really?" I get the feeling that's more of a cover. "What's her favorite series then?"

"Uh, right now? I thinks it's Kaze To Kii, she got, like, the whole series from a garage sale down the street a few months ago. I found volume one in the couch cushion on day one, volume seventeen on day five, so…" …H-He's _serious? _"Why? You, um, a fan?"

"…No comment…" I roll my eyes again. "That day on the soccer field, by the way…You were, um, quite good. I was…impressed." And I _want to talk about anything else_ right now.

"Re-Really? Thanks! I-I was _so_ disappointed when you didn't show at first, I mean, I _really _wanted a chance to play you! Sorry again about the cut…"

"It healed," I reply. "…That Deltamon trap was low, even by my standards." Had those _not _been Bakemon in disguise, I would have used an entirely different plan.

"Yeah, um, I-I was _pissed _at the idea you were pullin' something like that, I mean, I really respected you back when you were the genius soccer star but, um…" Daisuke looks away. "Keep a secret from my friends?"

I nod. "I'm trusting you with the same thing."

"…I thought about the fact you just used Bakemon instead of my real friends that day. I mean, you just singled me out and just played, like, the world's most_ not cool_ practical joke. It was going too far but the fact it was just an illusion…I kinda wondered if you really were as 'all bad' as you claimed you were. Like, if you _did _capture my friends…"

"…I assure you, Daisuke, I _am_ _all bad_," I reply. "I just have certain…_standards_, let's say."

"Standards?"

"…Digimon are_ data_, I can do whatever _the hell I want_ with data. Data is data, it's non-living, it's zeroes and ones, it's _meant_ to be manipulated as I see fit. But human lives are…a little less expendable. I don't want to waste something inexpendable." …In other words, I am aware that, unlike Digimon, _you_ and I don't have 'extra lives' in this game. Or on Earth…

…If only we did.

I look around the field for a moment or two, sighing. …It's missing the pond. It's just like the Tamachi park but without the pond…I remember the splash fights we'd get into now and then.

"_Niichan, let's play in the water!"_

_"It is a hot day…All right, just be careful. Knee deep only, okay?"_

"_Okay!"_

Never any deeper than that, we'd roll up our shirt sleeves and pant legs and wade in, splashing each other until we were soaked. Then we'd get ice cream or popcorn from one of the vendors and dry off on a bench…Mom _hated it_ when we came back soaking wet but…

…He talked her out of being mad since, _"I was just having fun with my little brother. It's hard to resist."_ …Fun with his…

…Little brother…And then there were the times when we'd just blow soap bubbles on the bench, trying to get them to land on flowers. It was our favorite game at the park, especially with _all_ of the flowers in his favorite spot. _Thousands_ of targets, it seemed, but even then it wasn't easy. First one to land a bubble on a flower won, one of the few things I _could_ beat him at. He…told me it was because I was more _gentle_ when it came to blowing bubbles, his usually popped before they even left the straw…Mind didn't. Mine…made it into the air.

That's what's missing…The pond, some benches…

…And _that damned crosswalk_. At least _that_ isn't here.

There's a long silence before I hear Daisuke let out an annoyed growl. I'm _sure_ I said something he didn't like. I turn back to him, he's frowning. "Digimon are_ more_ than just _data!_ I mean…V-mon's my best buddy! He's _real!_ So's that Airdramon, The Digital World, _Wormmon!_ Y-You _can't be serious!_ The-They're _alive!"_ Data is non-living. Life is carbon based, data is _not_ carbon. Nor is it an element, it's _data_. It's just _information_ consisting of two numbers in varying sequences:

Zero.

One.

That's all it is. Two simple numbers.

…I'll humor him a _little_ at least. "They have a very advanced artificial intelligence, I'll give you that." I reply, though not with the sarcasm I would have normally given.

"…Whatever, can we…drop the Kaiser stuff if you're gonna do this 'diplomacy' thing?" Daisuke mutters, looking away still with that frown.

"Fine," I nod. "I didn't mean to…bring up 'the usual business.'" …I really didn't. That was a bit careless on my part…

…And cue that expected awkward silence. Ah, I just _know_ that's a sign of how _well_ this is all going. Daisuke's pissed because he's got a loose definition of 'living.' Do you have a guilt trip when you play first person shooters, Motomiya? Do you pray for your fallen enemies? Does the idea of slaying that random monster in an RPG rip your heart out? Especially those cute and cuddly looking ones that are really level 99 monsters_ from hell_ that want nothing more than to dwindle your characters' HP to zero? Why does it want that?

_Because that's what it's programmed to do._ That's what the designers intended. The only difference here is that we're in the world's _best_ virtual reality simulator! I say _virtual_ because DATA IS NOT REALITY! These 'living creatures' are zeroes and ones in a_ solid_ form…

…Granted, a few…close calls with some defective evil rings have taught me one little detail about 'virtual reality.'

Zeroes and ones can_ hurt_.

But, Daisuke? That's all a Digimon is: A random battle monster. Welcome to your real life Final Fantasy! And remember, after this hour: Business as usual, sooner or later you'll have your showdown with the Final Boss…Want me to illustrate my message further by playing One Winged Angel over my base's loudspeakers the day you and the others come swinging your swords?

Of course, _this_ 'Final Boss' is _unbeatable_.This RPG has a non-linear story, you make any choice you want…And so can the bad guy. And this bad guy wants to _win!_

…Well, since we're on the topic…

"…Do you play video games?" I ask.

"Huh?"

"Do you play video games?"

"Is this gonna turn into some 'data' thing? 'Cause I just said…"

"No," I shake my head. …I'd rather keep this _peaceful_, no arguments. "I'm just curious."

"All the time! 'Specially RPGs!" Daisuke says, his smile starting to return. "What's your favorite?" Conquer the Digital World.

"…Final Fantasy VIII." …Second favorite. The one that_ won't_ annoy Daisuke. Glad to know he likes RPGs, too, it's the only genre I ever really play…_He_ got me hooked on them, he couldn't get _enough_of them. Especially my 'second favorite' game.

"Really? I thought fans hated that one," Daisuke says. "I mean, well, just what I hear online with people arguing over it. Then again, _everyone_ loves number seven and, well, eight isn't seven, y'know?" Eight…isn't…seven…

…A _BRILLIANT_ deduction from Daisuke Motomiya! But, tell me, what of _two?_

I know what he meant by that but…_GODS_ it sounded so_ stupid!_ …Again, I _hate_ my obsession with him…

"It has…a devoted fan base," I say. "Someone I knew preferred it out of all of them. A lot. His favorite game, he called it a 'stress reliever' whenever schoolwork was too intense for him." Which was…actually more common than he let on. _They_ just saw it as 'fun' he saw it as 'an escape.' …I want that escape, too. I _want it more than anything…_Just _an escape_ from_ all those insects_…

…And escape from that _useless_, _miserable_ _WORLD_ they call 'Earth.'

"I liked seven but eight wasn't as bad as they say," Daisuke shrugs. "Wasn't too big on the love story but…Gunblades are freakin' _awesome!_I mean, gun and sword? How can you go wrong?"

I smirk. "You can stab _and _shoot yourself in the foot."

Daisuke laughs at that, a lot for some reason…Good. Like I said…This is a _peaceful _discussion. "Ye-Yeah, I-I could see myself doin' that! So, you play eight a lot?"

"For a long time but, after…an incident…I had to get my own copy after the 'Playstation the Best' version came out," I reply.

"Someone steal or break it? I _never_ lend out games unless it's someone I _seriously_ trust!"

"…Not exactly." …I just didn't feel _right_ playing…his copy. I needed my own. By then, they stopped printing it until it was re-released. And, even then, I had to save up to buy it. "But, my…friend had a similar policy." He'd lend out _any_ game except _that_ one, actually. I wasn't even allowed to take it to my room. Not…that I ever did.

"_People who go through other people's things without asking are the _worst kind_ of people,"_ after all…Why else do I _hate_ people playing around in _my empire_, Daisuke?

I continue. "But…It's fun, I actually_ liked_ that junction system _everyone_ complained about." Gods, _he_ knew how to _max out_ every single stat with the _best_ spells. He knew how to get Firaga and Ultima just before _the field exam_ if he _wanted to!_ He was…the _absolute best_ at that game, like a portion of his brain was dedicated _just_ to it. It was his…_only_ escape, he said, and he 'escaped' every chance he got. Just as I do now, I _need_ my escape.

Especially without _him_. Without him…Balamb Garden just isn't enough. Not even close. Too many memories, I need an escape that has _no memories_ of him…

…It's not that I want to forget_ him_, I want forget _that damned wish_.

"I hated it 'til I found out 'bout modding cards and getting items from them and stuff. I mean, like, first _year_ I had that game I _sucked_ because I had only, um, twenty of each spell to a certain stat and all, 'cause I thought you could _only _get them from monsters, ya know? I didn't wanna spend three hours drawing spell after spell from monsters."

I laugh, "I…did the same thing for my first week of playing. My…friend…saw what I was doing and showed me how to set GF's skills to where they learned things like 'Card Mod' and other commands. I _didn't_ know you could do that. I thought they had to learn everything in a set order. He even admitted to doing the same at first, must've been a common misconception." One of the few times he'd ever _admit_ to making a_ mistake_ of all things. Or _laugh_ about it.

I miss his laugh.

"I figured it out after reading a message board post and decided to replay. Got hooked after that. Went from…One of the _worst_ games ever to one of the best games ever, ya know?" …Sort of. He taught me so much I never considered it anything _but_ the best. He _made it_ the best.

I'm…glad you're a fan, too, Daisuke. I really am…It makes me…wish things were different so much more now.

"…If…things were different and you…never found out about The Digimon Kaiser," I begin, sighing. "…Care to ever play? I know RPGs aren't exactly 'two player' but…" …Osamu made them two player.

"…Sure," Daisuke nods with a smile. "Take turns, like, every other boss or something?"

"Yeah, or time it, I guess," I shrug. "I suppose I'd…really like that." I sigh. "…I can't believe I'm _doing this…"_ I groan.

"Doing…what?"

"Chatting _video games_ with _you_," I sigh. "I-I…I… …I want to forget yesterday ever_ happened!_" It _just dawned_ on me how…CASUAL I'm being with _MY ENEMY!_

"We-Well, like I said, I won't tell anyone. Not even 'bout this…Hell, they'd probably believe_ this_ less than…y'know…"

"That theory you _can_ test," I say. "I can _only imagine_ what your…companions…would say to you talking about_ Final Fantasy _with The Digimon Kaiser."

"I'd tell 'em how you take notes from Sephiroth and Ultimecia," Daisuke smirks. "That make you feel better?"

"…A little."

"Just promise you won't take fashion tips from Kuja."

"…You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Di-Did I just…_say that?_ _I_ made the_ gay joke?_

Daisuke laughs, "O-Only 'cause…Dude, he wears a _freakin' thong-cape!_ You'd look _ridiculous!_"

I laugh, too, "Gods, help me, I would…Fine, I'll take fashion tips from Sephiroth."

"Now _that _would look badass! Actually, um…Can I ask somethin' 'bout that?"

"What?"

"Where'd you get the idea for your, um, outfit? I mean, me? I-I just…This is how I looked when I came here," he motions to his clothes. "Flame bomber jacket and all…I-I didn't pick out anything or get a 'character design' menu…Just _happened!_ Same with you? I mean, no offense, your _hair _is…COMPLETELY different from the look on Earth! None of us got a different hairstyle!"

My outfit… "…Most of it is to look intimidating but…My…_hair?_ …Daisuke, um…" …We're really talking _hair_ and _fashion_ right now? A-And it's _not_ a gay joke? After yesterday, I'd think this topic would begin with 'Ken-chan, can you give me some fashion tips and help me with my perm?' Not _this!_

"Just wonderin'." Daisuke says with a smile and a shrug...Why do I _like_ that smile so much? "I-I mean, um, I'm not pullin' that gay 'fashion and hair' thing, if that's what you're thinking. I just always wondered about it. I promise, I'm _not_ gonna make fun of you over that! Really!" Why is it I actually _believe you?_ That fact is _beyond_ my comprehension, actually. I believe Daisuke Motomiya. I believe that he'll keep his word. I believe he's _sincerely not_ makng _fun_ of me when…

…Daisuke, I went to sleep thinking that this 'diplomatic meeting' would last all of five minutes and end with me punching you for making a crack about either _liking you_ or…Some stupid stereotypical gay joke! Like I should take up _knitting_ or something like that instead of my…current position, let's say.

He's really giving me what I want, that…simple request I _couldn't_ steal from him.

_Thank you_.

"…The hair is based on the style of someone some _might_ have called a 'genius' once or twice," I reply…Whether or not that was a correct assumption remains to be determined…

…But all signs point to…

…Urgh…_MAYBE!_ Damn it…Let me…_forget! PLEASE!_

"Albert Einstein?" …What…?

…Well, I guess…Maybe…There's…

…Then again, I _doubt_ Daisuke ever read up on 'The Ichijouji Genius,' even _if _it was something he'd be interested in, he'd have been _far_ too young at the time to probably_ remember_ him!

…None of them do. All those articles, all those interviews, all those times he was paraded about in media…

…And not _one_ of _them_ ever said, _"Hey…Don't you have a brother...?"_ ...He's…

…He's a faded memory to everyone else in the world…

…Eespecially _this one! Damn it!_ Daisuke, if I wasn't _certain_ you have _no idea_ who Osamu Ichijouji is, I would _beg you_ to _drop things like this!_ But…

…They are just innocent questions. He wants to know the 'real-real Ken.'

But, still…_ALBERT EINSTEIN?_ I-I'm…I'm an _EVIL ALBERT EINSTEIN_ with this hairstyle?

GODS! Then again, I suppose Daisuke can count the number of 'real life' geniuses he can name off the top of his had with _one hand_ (especially those with…unusual hairstyles), so who _else_ could he _possibly_ think of?

"…Sure, why not?" I say with a sigh and…I laugh, I actually _laugh!_"…The glasses, too, to a lesser extent. …Same…person."

"Einstein wore glasses?" Daisuke asks, cocking his head to one side.

…Daisuke, you suddenly remind me of the fact that popular culture and slang have managed to turn the name of one of our greatest minds into a synonym for 'moron.' Don't believe me? Read a book on sarcasm, _EINSTEIN!_

"…I'm sure he did at some point."

We…talk as 'human beings' for much longer than the hour I offered. I don't mind that fact at all. It was…like a chat with a friend. A friend I've routinely tried to capture and torment but for that brief time: None of that had ever happened.

I finally stand, dusting myself off. "…I think it's time we ended this."

Daisuke nods. "Right, um…Business as usual?"

"…Something like that," I say. "Starting tomorrow. Like I promised: No tricks."

"Thanks," Daisuke smiles. "And, um, one last thing about yesterday?"

"Yes?"

"Um, don't be afraid to keep up that whole 'pretty boy' taunt and all that," Daisuke says. What?

"…Why?"

"I think if you suddenly dropped if after holding me captive for a day the others might, I dunno, get suspicious about it and ask questions," Daisuke says. …He actually has a point. It is our 'usual routine.' "Just, y'know, a suggestion. It's totally up to you. You're…the bad guy n' all."

"…Yeah, I'm 'the bad guy,'" I sigh. "And you're 'the good guy,' right? Squall Leonhart to the rescue."

"And you're, ah, I know it's not the same game but…Sephiroth work?" …Yeah, I picked the wrong Final Fantasy hero to compare him to. The villain _is_ a _sorceress_. "You're Sephiroth, I'm Squall. That'd…That'd be an _awesome_match up!"

"Just don't stab and shoot yourself in the foot before we meet again, Squall," I smirk. Daisuke laughs.

"I won't, don't go summoning any meteors 'til after we hit the Gold Saucer, 'kay?"

"No promises, I _am_ the bad guy, remember?" I chuckle, starting back to my Airdramon.

"…He-Hey, Ken, one…One last thing," Daisuke speaks up.

"Hm?" I turn my head.

"Um, just curious, _why_ do you like me? I-I mean, I don't get it. You're you, I'm me. I mean, um, we're total opposites, you know? And I mean more than that 'good versus evil' thing we got goin'."

As tempting as it is to just leave him with 'opposites attract' and fly off, I think…I should answer that.

Honestly.

"…Your sincerity, the fact I actually _believe you_ when you say you won't tell the others about this or…what happened yesterday," I say. "Your loyalty to your friends is…as admirable as I think it's stupid. And one thing about you that I am _very_ familiar with: You _NEVER GIVE UP!_"I turn, shouting as I _normally_ would as the Kaiser. Daisuke laughs it off as a joke…I suppose it's a _half -_joke, we _are_ still enemies, Motomiya. "You're…Daisuke Motomiya. And there's just…something _special_ about you. Something that I can't help but…_grudgingly_ _admire_." I say with a low growl. "I don't know what it is but…I wish it wasn't there. Or I could figure it out and somehow _remove it_. But I don't know if it's just _one thing_ or a _dozen_ things…There's just something unique about you. You're completely different from _anyon_e _else_ I've _ever _met."

"Thanks, Ken." I'm amazed he_ smiled_ to any of that. He's just _smiling_, like…I-I don't get him. I really don't.

…I'm an idiot for all of this, thank the Gods he's also too stupid to realize that. To him, I'm just 'being nice,' not _a complete moron!_ If this were Takeru, all _HELL_ would have broken loose by now…

…I suppose that's something else I like about you, Daisuke. You're giving me a _chance_, I know all of the others would assume this was all part of some elaborate scheme. Everything I say or do is part of some cold, calculated plan. Talking about video games? I want to know how you think. Talking about fashion and hair? I'm just trying to throw you off as I plan my next move. Talking about my past traps? I want to know how I can _perfect_ my _future_ traps. And…

…Kissing you? I'm just trying to mess with you. What's scarier than a villain who _hates_ you and wants to _destroy_ you?

…A villain who loves you. Because that villain would stop at _nothing_ to make you theirs and _theirs alone._ And let's not forget the _classic_ line: 'If _I_ can't have you, _no-one can!'_

But you…just wanted to talk. Like I did. I wanted some time with Daisuke Motomiya, without the usual malice between us. Just…a friendly chat. And you gave me what I wanted. You indulged a simple desire I've had for so long without so much as an argument.

Thank you for that.

I let out a quiet sigh, turning to one side and lowering my head. "…Is there _anything_ you li—No…" I shake my head. "…Is there anything _redeemable _about me?"

"…After this? Lots." What?

"You're lying," I say. Even I know, if you believe the data in this world to be _real living things_ I'd be considered a _monster_. I'm amazed this 'diplomatic meeting' went so_ peacefully!_

"Hey, if things were different, we'd be chillin' at your place after a soccer game playin' Final Fantasy VIII, right?" Daisuke shrugs. "That's the Ken I wish you were…And kinda saw back there. A lot."

"The _real-real_ Ken, you mean?" I ask. Daisuke nods. "…He doesn't exist. I'm simply holding back every urge in my body to double-cross you, capture you once more and torture you in the most _unspeakable_ways."

"Right!" …I'll pretend he _didn't _laugh at that. "Well, tell the non-existent 'real-real Ken' I don't think he's that bad a guy…And tell the Kaiser he's an ass."

"Will do," I look up to the sky, shaking my head with an annoyed sigh. "The Kaiser says you're an imbecile who has no right to step foot into the world he'll soon conquer."

"We'll still get him."

"He wishes you the best of luck. You'll _need_ it." I climb onto my Airdramon. "…Remember: Business as usual. And if _any_ of your friends start making a million and one jokes of a…_certain nature_…"

"Won't happen, dude, I swear," Daisuke shakes his head. "It's a personal thing…Nothin' to do with The Digital World or The Digimon Kaiser. Just…Ken, y'know?"

"…Yes, just _Ken_," I reply, my Airdramon takes off back to my base.

I sit down on its head, contemplating _every moment_ of what just happened and how Daisuke _acted_. Gods…I-I can't believe we…just talked like _friends_ almost. What the hell's gotten into me?

...Memories…I picked that spot for a reason. One of the few places in The Digital World where I _don't_ get angry. I liked that area ever since I found it while scouting for new territories. Since then it's been my 'Zen Garden,' if you will. A tranquil place I don't have to _think_ in. None of the sterile, cold, empty feeling of my base, no memories of lost battles in fallen territories I've managed to reclaim…

…I didn't even put a Dark Tower there because I didn't want to _spoil_ its…

…Beauty.

I'll never forget the day I _realized_ what that spot did to me…

"_Ken-chan?"_

_"What is it, Wormmon?"_

_"I-I thought you looked hungry, I have some of the food we brought. Do you want it?"_

_"…I suppose."_

It was just some fruit, some onigiri, things like that…Nothing special—No, the onigiri…

I was never a fan of that stuff, to be honest. I'd eat it if I _had_ to but…_He_ loved it, the kind with the pickled plum in the center, especially. I hated the plum, he always got mine. And, of course, guess what onigiri my _mother_ had to pack in my lunch that particular day? I was supposed to be in school but…By then, my teachers just let me do what I wanted: I showed up once a week to drop off my assignments and spend the rest of my time conquering _my_ world…

…That day? …I wanted to relax for _once_.

"…_Onigiri…Lovely. Even to this day, they make _his_favorite lunch…"_

_"…Ken-chan?"_

_"Here."_

_"What?"_

_"…It's a pickled plum. You can have it. I can't stand the things."_

There were three onigiri, _extra_ pickled plums in the center (three instead of _just one!_ _Ugh!_) as _Osamu_ liked them…_Mother_ has a tendency to still make _his_ favorite meals on occasion, even packing my lunch like it was _his_, with things she _knows_ I _don't_ _like_…I tolerate it more than I should.

I think it happens on days she either thinks about him more than usual or on days that hold a certain…sentimental value. …His birthday, that…That's still celebrated…Sort of.

Osamu's favorite cake, favorite foods, favorite everything.

But no-one in the mood to celebrate. No party, no presents, just sentences that start with the words "Do you remember" or "That time when." No-one dares sing 'happy birthday,' or even _acknowledge_ what day it is. It's 'the day we have cake and cry.' Not 'Osamu's birthday.'

…So, that spot…

"…_A-Are you…sure?"_

_"Just eat it, Wormmon…And if you don't like it, I don't blame you."_

"…_I-It's…It's really good, Ken-chan. Thank you."_

_"Just…Don't mention it…"_

…Wormmon likes that place, too, _obviously._ He ate those, ugh, _disgusting_ things.

...Stop it, you _idiot!_ Stop _thinking about him! _ And that useless worm! Don't forget _why_ you came to this world. This is _your_ Final Fantasy VIII, _your_ escape…_Your world_.

…He doesn't exist here. He never did. He never came here, he never even knew _you_ once came here…So _stop thinking about him!_

Damn it, I'd rather think about _Daisuke!_ …I wonder if he's met up with his friends yet, actually.

…More importantly, I wonder why he was so…_normal_. I…I just short of—No, _I did_. I told him…I had _feelings_ for _him_. Another. Male. Another male named_ Daisuke Motomiya_. I _stole_ his first kiss…

…And he told me to kiss his ass. Like it was nothing. I guess it's just girls who _obsess_ over that stupid first kiss…Girls and _me_. Great, I'm gayer than I thought…I've got the mind of a girl. I guess I should take solace in the fact I _did_ get what I really wanted: Daisuke Motomiya's _first kiss_.

That's probably why I've been in such a good mood, right? I got a victory over Daisuke and stole something he can _never_ get back! Th-That's…That's a victory, isn't it? It's a small one but…Well, psychologically, it's_ huge!_ Ha ha ha! Ye-Yes, that's…That's why I was…so casual with him: I had him where I wanted him! I was still in power, I was the victor, I was releasing a defeated enemy because I had _no use_ _for him!_ His _use_ was limited to 'steal a kiss' and my mission was _easily_ accomplished! He was submissive because…I was the victor!

…Gods, I'm delusional now…Thi-This…This isn't a victory, it's me being _out of my mind_. I pray to the _Gods_ he really keeps his word because…

…I _wasn't_ The Digimon Kaiser today. I haven't been The Digimon Kaiser since that moment.

I've been Ken Ichijouji. 'The Real-Real Ken Ichijouji,' the one who _shouldn't_ exist! _Damn it!_ This was all a mistake, I was acting purely on emotion, not cold, calculating logic like I'm _used to!_ Like I'm _supposed to!_ I was acting like Daisuke! I was…Gods, I almost _wish_ my excuse for all that was to 'try to get into his head,' to try to _think_ like my enemy but…

…In reality…

…I just wanted one kiss. Because…

…Tomorrow it's business as usual. Today never happened. Nor did yesterday. Daisuke and I will _never_ have that 'diplomatic' moment again. We'll never _really_ be friends, we were just holding back our usual hatred for each other. We held our tongues, we clenched our fists but kept them at our sides, we just promised not to 'talk business.'

I'm not someone Daisuke would ever call a 'friend,' and certainly not 'lover.' Gods, of all the people…Why not some random boy at school? In my class? The _moron_ who sits behind me and tries to cheat off my tests every chance he gets? Or the _idiot_ infront of me, the one who gets all the wrong answers on every test in a way that makes it hard for me _not_ to burst into a roaring fit of laughter every time I glance at his paper. Why not them? Why…

…Daisuke Motomiya?

Last night, I asked myself: What do I truly want? Or…To put things better: What would make me truly happy? Daisuke Motomiya?

Or

The Digital World?

Which of those two? Actually, the choice is obvious…

…The Digital World.

Because _that_ is an obtainable goal. Daisuke Motomiya's heart—No, just _Daisuke's smile_ upon _seeing me_. To walk up to him and wave and have him _smile_ the way he does and wave back, saying, "Ken-kun!" …That is an impossible goal. Something that will never happen. Something I know I'll never have for real. I'll just have the _illusion_ of today. The _memory_ of today…

…Never anything_ more_.

…So, from this day forward, Daisuke: Business as usual. This never happened, because I'll never have it again. I got what I wanted, the closest thing to that impossibility that I'll ever have. I got something from you that, at the very least, you can't take back. I-I'll take a little joy in that…

…Then take _pleasure_ in ruling my empire! My_ world_.

I came here so I can never feel the way I did on that day _ever again_…

…And I swear to the Gods, I _won't!_

I _need_ a distraction. Something to take my mind off _everything!_ From yesterday to…_THAT PLACE!_ _THAT IDIOT! BOTH OF THOSE IDIOTS!_

What's that people say? 'You need a hobby?' I need a…new mini-game. My coliseum was destroyed, after all, the day those Gotsumon escaped. I just need something new. Something in-depth…

…Hm…Final Fantasy VIII…One aspect of that game _I_ happen to love is how easy it is to _customize_ characters. Make them my own, make them strong or weak. Give them whatever spells or abilities or stats I want. Weapons customization _could_ have been a little more in-depth, though…

…Oh!

Of course! _Weapons_ customization…Ha ha ha! I know _just_ the distraction. And, no, my _weapon_ won't be customizable. No, no, I'll borrow a little from number seven, too…

…My _WEAPON_ will be customizable. My WEAPON will be of my own design. My WEAPON will be the _perfect _WEAPON. A perfect WEAPON for a perfect ruler.

Daisuke, thank you for that little video game chat! I have the _perfect_ distraction that will keep _you_ out of my head. _Forever!_

* * *

Present day…

* * *

…That "distraction"... Gods, wha-what was I _thinking_ at the time? I-I _hate_ how I treated everything like a damned video game! It worked _too_ well for him, he stopped thinking about Daisuke, he stopped thinking about Osamu, he stopped thinking about _everything_. That was the tipping point for The Digimon Kaiser, I guess. The day he lost his mind, the day the "Real-Real Ken" really did stop existing. At least, for as long as The Digimon Kaiser still existed.

After that meeting with Daisuke, I focused all of my attention on starting and completing…my worst ever creation. My worst scheme, the worst thing I've ever done.

The "final boss" Daisuke was destined to fight…

…Chimaeramon…

And…Wormmon sacrificed himself to help Daisuke destroy it. And I realized all I had done. Daisuke was right…They were real. They weren't "just data." There was more to them than zero and one. That wasn't 'artificial' intelligence. Carbon or no carbon…

…They were alive…

…And I killed so many of them…

…I came to the Digital World so I would never feel the way I did after Osamu died ever again. And instead I managed to feel so much worse. But I brought it all on myself. It was my reward for "getting that ending." For all the choices I made. Every choice I made was the _wrong_ choice.

To this day, I'll never figure out how Daisuke forgave me. Because I'll never forgive myself. The Digimon Kaiser was right about one thing: I had no redeemable qualities. No matter what Daisuke says. I was a monster, I got _worse_ after that because…I guess being _so close_ to Daisuke set "him" off. He went back to his base, he started research on combining the data of various Digimon…

…He combined said data…

…And I never went back to "my spot" ever again. My chat with Daisuke was the last time I ever went there. He suddenly hated it because it was too much of a distraction. That's what I think, at least. He never dwelled on suddenly abandoning that spot. Instead, it was _all_ about Chimaeramon. The _perfect_ distraction…All because we talked about _video games…_

…It took almost a year before Daisuke managed to convince me to pick up a video game controller ever again. And the first game he got me to play was Final Fantasy VIII…We did what we agreed on, actually, he played until the Fire Cavern, I played through the SeeD Field Exam and so on…

…It was almost like playing with Osamu again. A-Actually, Daisuke…I-I never told him this but he used the wrong copy of the game. I didn't realize it until we switched disks but…

…We were playing Osamu's copy of the game. The one I…_refused_ to play because it was _his_ copy. Daisuke just assumed I had only one copy of the game, I guess. Osamu's was in the original release box, mine was in the re-release box…In a closet. It's still there, actually, I…I hope he doesn't mind but I've been playing Osamu's copy of the game ever since. There's no _real_ difference but…

…It's Osamu's. And…That makes it better. It's the world's _best_ version of Final Fantasy VIII. And it's one of a kind. Like Osamu, it's the one game I would _never_ loan out to _anyone_. Especially as it's his copy, not mine.

"We're here!" Daisuke shouts.

I look up, we're at the edge of a clearing—…Gods…

"…Daisuke, this is…" I whisper. Wormmon stops, too, by my side in surprise. V-mon just walks past us, giving us a confused look as he steps up next to Daisuke.

"Ken? Wormmon? What's wrong?" V-mon tilts his head to one side. "You two look…really funny…"

"It's nothin', V-mon. Hey, um, why don't you and Wormmon grab some food and start eating without us. I kinda gotta talk to Ken 'bout somethin'," Daisuke says, passing the food bag to V-mon. The little blue dragon nods his head enthusiastically.

"Ke-Ken-chan…?" Wormmon looks up at me. He knows we're in…the only place in The Digital World the Digimon Kaiser was ever _nice_ to him. Where he was ever nice to_ Daisuke_.

I stare at Daisuke, he just…looks back at me with a grin and motions for me to come closer with one arm. "Ye-Yeah, um…Wo-Wormmon, you and V-mon go ahead. Daisuke and I…Daisuke obvi-obviously…Needs to talk…about so-so-something." I stammer. I can't control it.

"O-Okay," Wormmon gives a cautious nod. He follows after V-mon, the two take their food to the middle of the clearing. V-mon tears into everything while Wormmon is _much_ more reserved, even though I know he's probably starving from that walk but…I think his appetite might have changed after coming _here_ of all places.

"Daisuke…what are we_ doing _here?" I ask. "How did you even find this place again?"

Daisuke shrugs. "The other day, Hikari n' me went riding on Nefertimon and I spotted it from above. I kinda made note of it since, um…" He looks down to the ground, putting his hands behind his back. "I-I kinda been meanin' to talk to you about something. For a long time but…I never really knew what to say or even _how_ to start and…Hell, not even _where_, I mean…This is one of those, um…Everything's gotta be a certain way-type things, y'know? Gotta be _just right!_"

"…It's…about what he—No…What_ I_ did that…day…" I hang my head, my eyes already starting to sting. No _wonder_ he's been talking about girls this whole time: A way to remind me, once and for all, Daisuke Motomiya is _straight as an arrow…_I guess he really didn't block out that incident at all. It's probably been on his mind for years, he just never brought it up because…

…Is he disgusted? Ashamed? Angry? …All of the above?

"Ki-Kinda," Daisuke says. He leans against the tree behind him, the last one before the clearing. "…It was Osamu, right?" Huh?

"What?"

"…That 'person' you kept talking about when we got here. Osamu, right? So-Sorry to bring him up, I know that's…Not something you like to talk about a lot."

"Ye-Yeah," I nod. "This place is…like the Tamachi Park, except without the pond. And not the way it is today…The flowers have been gone for years." A drought about a year after Osamu died, they all withered and died, too…I remember thinking that they went with him. It reflected how I felt at the time…The world was so much uglier without him. So much more miserable. "A-And, um, it wasn't…Einstein." I motion to my hair.

Daisuke nods. "Yeah, after I saw those pictures of him at your place, I noticed that. I-I looked him up, actually, online since you said you based 'him' on a genius n' all. I-I didn't know you had a famous brother, too."

"He…He was the greater genius, I 'had help,' he didn't," those stupid spores…I-I'm still intelligent and do well in school and sports but _nothing_ like I used to be as The Kaiser. I'm still compared to Osamu by my family but…It's because I put just as much work as he did into my work—No, more. For Osamu, things were as easy for him as they were for the "Kaiser-Me." He was…_amazing!_

"Dude, you're the _smartest_ guy I know! I-I mean, _crap_, you may've based your style on Osamu but…I figured you were still Einstein, ya know? Then again, somethin' tells me you two'd've, like, surpassed him or somethin'. Every generation gets smarter n' smarter, right? …What was Osamu's thing? Quantum physics or something? Just…curious. Sorry if it's…"

I shake my head. "It's okay. And believe it or not, Osamu was _clueless_ about quantum mechanics." Re-Really, every time someone hears about my 'genius brother,' I guess they picture him doing advanced quantum physics equations on a chalkboard. If anything, Osamu_ hated_ physics. "He was into history and literature. Especially the former. Name _any_ year and he'll tell you something significant that happened."

"Wh-Whoah! Seriously?"

"Either that or he'd make something up that sounded _really_ believable," I reply with a smirk.

"Really?"

"Osamu had a tendency to make up the most _random crap_ on the spot but speak in a way that made it sound like he knew what he was talking about. Let me put it this way: He could probably convince you that the first man on the moon was Thomas Edison, using a solar powered rocket ship he invented along with the Wright brothers, Wilbur and Frank Lloyd…And I don't say that because I think you're _remotely_ that stupid, Daisuke, he was just _that_ good at it. It worked on our parents _all the time_."

Daisuke laughs, "That's…_awesome!"_

"Osamu…was one of a kind." I say. "Is…he what you wanted to talk about? I-I mean…" I've told the others about Osamu before. Just not too much. It's more because they're afraid of opening old wounds than of me not wanting to talk about him…If anything, I like talking about him. Remembering…_every_ fun time we ever had.

"Some of it…The other thing is," Daisuke clears his throat.

"The…incident at the Kaiser's base?" I whisper.

"Yeah, that, too," Daisuke nods. "I swear, I never told the others a thing."

I nod. "I know. I was…grateful for that, Daisuke. I mean, let's face it: Hours of fun pissing off The Kaiser with gay jokes, right?" I force a smile. "Sorry you…missed out."

"…Dude, come on…" Daisuke frowns. "You _know _I'd never do that."

I shrug, bowing my head. "Yeah…That's more _his_ thing…Hell, he did do that. You're the Pretty Boy Hero and all, always…singled out for his latest scheme. Gods, I'm amazed he never tied you to any railroad tracks or anything."

Daisuke laughs. "Better me than Hikari or Miyako. Think he'd have put on one of those stupid Snidely Whiplash mustaches, too? Black cape, top hat and all that?"

I laugh a little, too, though it's obviously forced. Unlike Daisuke's. "For you? …Sure, why not?"

Daisuke laughs again. "Too bad you never got the chance…I bet I'd make a good damsel in distress."

"You're…_no_ damsel, Daisuke," I say. "How could…even _describe _yourself as that?"

"What else _would _I be if I were tied to the railroad tracks? Hell, knowing him he'd toss me in a dress just for the fun of it!" Daisuke shouts with a huge grin, laughing.

"I-I doubt that…And I _know_ you'd put a _hell_ of a fight if he even _suggested_ it." I-I laugh again, this time it's genuine…I _never_ laugh about _him_ but…

…Daisuke's…smiling. Like always. That makes it okay, I guess.

"Yeah but…" Daisuke chuckles. "I-I dunno…It'd be 'the usual banter' to the extreme, I guess."

"…Thanks again for…never telling anyone about…_that_," I whisper. "I-I'm sorry he did that, Daisuke. I really am. It was…It was terrible."

"Eh, I didn't really care," Daisuke shrugs. What? "I mean, I was savin' it for Hikari but it wasn't like I _obsessed_ over that, y'know? First kiss, second kiss…I'd be more pissed if it was _her_ first kiss he stole. 'Cause girls are the ones who make a big deal outta that. I'd'a been happier being _her_ first kiss instead of her bein' mine. So, no big deal." …Daisuke, it was…a _huge_ deal.

"But…Yo-You know…about…" I sigh. "You always have, haven't you?" That…I'm 'different.' My 'secret desires' and…Everything else he revealed that day.

"Not really." Excuse me? Did you just say that? What could you _possibly_ mean by…?

"Not really?" I look up at Daisuke, giving him a confused look. "What do you mean? I-I…I basically confessed my…" I trail off, almost making the same mistake _twice_. Screaming about my _love_ for…Daisuke Motomiya.

"Well, that's…sorta the thing," Daisuke begins, looking up at me with a serious expression. "I know he wasn't just messing with me that day, he was _serious_ about what he said and how he felt but…Ken, you're _so different_ from The Digimon Kaiser. You two are _nothing _alike, you know?"

I nod, slowly. What does he mean by that? We're the _same person_, Daisuke.

"So, um, after you were _you_ again and we became friends…I wasn't sure if, well, _you_ felt the same way _he _did." Huh?

"Wa-Wait, you…You mean you just thought it was just_ The Digimon Kaiser_ who…?" …I'm afraid to say _loved_ him. I-It wasn't _just_ The Digimon Kaiser, Daisuke. That was…both of us. Because I _am_ 'both of us.'

Daisuke looks away. "Kinda, yeah…I-I mean, was that just what he wanted or what the 'real-real Ken' wanted, too? I-I…I don't care if it's what _you_ wanted, too, Ken. It's okay, trust me. I never told anyone, right?" …Daisuke…

"Daisuke, all this time, you've…You haven't been sure if I was...?" I trail off, awkwardly. "I-I mean, it happened _so long_ ago that I thought you either denied that it ever happened, blocked it out, pretended for my sake or…Were too disgusted with me to _ever_ want to bring it up," I sigh.

Daisuke looks to me eyes wide, jaw hanging. "_Disgusted?_ Ke-Ken! Hell _no!_ You're my best friend, I mean, we…Our partners evolve together, right? That…That doesn't give _you_ _a_ _clue_ that I _don't_ give a shit about that? If I was grossed out by that would it still have happened? I-I don't think it would've, I mean, that was, like…I-I don't know how to really describe it but…I felt, like, _closer_ to you than ever that day, it was the day I knew: We'd be best buds forever! If…" Daisuke trails off…Did he just…wipe his eyes? "Dude, _I swear_, I'd _never_ be _disgusted_ by Ken Ichijouji…The Digimon Kaiser pulled some sick crap but, you? …Even back then, like I told you: _He_ could'a used the others as _real_ bait in the 'pick who lives, who dies' trap that day but _he_ just…pulled the world's sickest joke, you know? The Kaiser still had _some_ limits at first, he kinda lost it near the end but…Back then? I was _pissed_ that he'd do somethin' like that but, at the same time, the fact it was just a trick? …Like you said, _human_ lives weren't as 'expendable.' I-I mean, Digimon can…come back, sorta, Vamdemon proved _that_ without a doubt. But _we_ can't…Even thinking it was all some stupid MMO or something, _he_ knew that, too. It was still dangerous and, yeah, one of us could'a been really hurt or…worse…but, before you-know-what…He had limits. And, well, even at _his_ worst: No-one wanted to _kill_ him, just _stop_ him."

"Da-Daisuke…" I stammer. I never knew he had…a _speech_ like that _in him_. I don't know what to say. "...Do you…swear you won't…?" I-I don't know _how_ to finish that or…even begin to _acknowledge_ what he learned about me that day. He wasn't…_disgusted?_

Daisuke, if you weren't…_I was._

"Did I tell anyone? Come on, tell me, dude. Was it _just _him or…?"

"…It's what we _both_ wanted," I say with a quiet sigh. "He—No, _we_ were obsessed with you for the longest time. There's just _something _special about you," I wipe my eyes. "I think it's everything he told you that day and more."

"He didn't tell me that, _you_ did," Daisuke says. "…I don't think _he_ was 'all there' that day. And I don't mean, like, he was 'going insane' like afterward, I mean, you two were sorta fighting for control. When I got pissed about _him_ calling Digimon 'just data' and crap…_You _stopped. I think if it were 'all him' that day, he'd just kept goin' to piss me off. You kept him in check."

"…Thank you. I-I…I still…I'm sorry for what _we_ did that day, though. At the base, I mean, after you…woke up. It was wrong, I'm sure it's the _last _thing you wanted—"

"That was _The Kaiser's _first kiss, right?" Daisuke speaks up. What?

"Excuse me?" Daisuke, you're making so much less _sense _than usual.

"Well, um, you know how you treat 'Ken' and 'The Digimon Kaiser' like two different people?" He asks. Ye-Yeah, that's…It's not true, though, I know we were one and the same. We weren't 'two people in the same body,' _I_ was _The Digimon Kaisier…_

…I just…refer to _him_ as 'someone else' because I _wish_ he _was_ someone else but…Daisuke, I know you do the same as I do but do you _really believe_ there was a difference between 'The Digimon Kaiser' and what you called the 'Real-Real Ken?'

Hikari, Takeru, Miyako…They humor me with my habit. I can see it in Takeru and Miyako's eyes. Hikari, I think, 'pretends' a little more for me than Takeru and Miyako but…They know it's just a "coping mechanism," a way for me to _try_ to come to terms with the fact I was a monster.

Iori…refers to The Digimon Kaiser and Ken Ichijouji as the same person. I don't think he's quite forgiven me for everything I did. And I don't blame him in the slightest. I-I _played God_ with living creatures, I treated them like _toys_, like…A video game. I-I was _so delusional_ back then…I-I…

My throat tightens, I hold back a sob, nodding. "Ye-Yeah. But—"

"Well, um, when I got kissed, The Digimon Kaiser was the one kissing me, you know what I mean?" Not…really…

I shake my head. "Wha-What do you mean?"

"Well, first…Sorry 'bout that, um, 'Wormmon's honor' crack. I-I _know_ that really pissed him off."

I laugh a little. "It…It was a _really_ good comeback, though. Same with, um, that 'left or right one' comeback. Yo-You _never_s howed any sign of fear to…me—"

"_Him_." Daisuke's smile vanishes as he gives me a serious look.

"…Him," I whisper. I-I'll humor you, Daisuke. His smile comes back, despite my obvious reluctance to acknowledge my usual delusion.

I am the Digimon Kaiser, Daisuke, because…_We're both_ as _delusional_ as _ever._

"So, um, the way I see it: Ken Ichijouji hasn't had _his_ first kiss, right? I mean, dude, you _never_ talk about girls or even guys," Daisuke says with a grin.

"Huh?" …Daisuke, even _if_ we were 'two minds, same body,' that _same body_ had_ the same lips_. That counted for _both_ of us. "We-Well, it's…obvious why I don't talk about_ girls_, Daisuke. Yo-You really weren't _sure_ about me? Even _after_ all that?" I'm not sure if this is Daisuke 'being Daisuke' or Daisuke being a _much _deeper thinker than I ever realized.

"I just figured you were like Iori, it's disrespectful and all that to talk about Hikari and Miyako that way. I mean, you two are, like,_ the most_ mature among us. _'Specially_ compared to yours truly!" He pats his chest a couple times, _still_ grinning. "And, with guys…I figured since, um, I _knew _your 'secret' back then, you wouldn't have had such a problem talkin' about it. I didn't know you thought I 'blocked it out' or something. Trust me, that's sorta hard to just 'forget,' ya know? Arch-enemy stealing your first kiss and making a huge deal out of it before it got kinda. well, awkward as hell."

"…He _really_ didn't think that one through, did he?" I say with a short laugh, it's forced since...Even to this day, I've been kicking myself for '_that one.'_ But for different reasons than The Digimon Kaiser.

"Obviously," Daisuke laughs, too. "So, um, it _is_ official…You_ are _gay, right?"

"…If you can accept that," I nod. Daisuke's smile and attitude, I guess, gives me the confidence to say that much. I still don't like to acknowledge it, even to just myself. Not even Wormmon knows. Not that I expect Digimon have any sort of _concept_ of homosexuality or the stigma attached to it by 'some' but…

…There are _very_ few things I keep from Wormmon. He's one of the few people outside of my parents and I who knows as much as _I_ do about Osamu...He asks about him a lot because, _"Ken-chan smiles when he talks about Osamu-san._.._I want Ken-chan to smile like that always."_

I hear single loud laugh from Daisuke. "What? It's conditional now? All right," Daisuke steps up to me with a smirk. "If that's the case, I gotta do somethin'. Hope you don't get pissed off."

"Pissed off?" I ask. Daisuke's just a few inches from me, he puts both hands on my shoulders. He's staring me down, almost. "Daisuke, what are you—Mmph!" …H-He…He…!

…Daisuke _what the hell is wrong with you?_ Yo-You're_ KISSING ME!_ I-I…Yo-You…! Wh-What's…?

The kiss lasts only a few seconds, Daisuke steps back and, what may be even _more_ shocking is…

…He's _still_ smiling.

I stammer, my eyes feel like they'll pop out of my head any second. "Da-Dai-Daisu-Daisuke…Yo-You…Wha-What did…What just…?"

"…Digimon Kaiser stole my first kiss, I wanted to steal Ken Ichijouji's first kiss," Daisuke replies with a grin. "Fairs fair, Ken."

"Yo-You're…You're _insane!_" I shout. "I-I mean, you're_ YOU!_ Wha-What the hell is _going on_, Daisuke?"

"…I might like ya a little," Daisuke replies. "It's been driving me _insane_ for…Too damned long! I-I mean, I wanted to talk to you about if it was just _you_ or _both_ of you or_ whoever_ wanted that and…Look, um, I know it ain't _ever_ gonna happen with Hikari and me. I've known that for a _long_ time. But that's okay with me 'cause…I had some hope with someone else I was startin' to like over the years even more. I just wanted to be _sure_ he felt the same way, I guess."

"Bu-But the whole way, you were _ranting_ about…EVERY FEMALE WE KNOW!" This _has_ to be one of my weirder dreams. There is no possible way this is happening.

"And the whole way I kept thinkin' 'Is he like Iori or is he just _not into_ girls?'" Daisuke says with a laugh.

"This isn't some…_insane _joke? You're…?"

"…I like both," Daisuke says. "I sorta realized it a little after BelialVamdemon and that whole jogress thing. I mean, I know Iori and Takeru or Hikari and Miyako aren't, y'know, items over it but…Dude, I told you: It felt like we were in _perfect sync_, right down to our heartbeats. I-I asked Iori and Takeru, they had _nothing_ like that. Same with Hikari and Miyako. It was just _us!"_

"You…really…?"

"…C'mon, you tellin' me you stopped liking me after all these years?" Daisuke _still _hasn't lost that grin. He's completely serious. "Ken, stop it with the Kaiser-Guilt crap and tell me: Do you still…?"

"Ye-Yes, but…I _never_ thought…Daisuke, out of _all_ of us, even going back to Taichi and the others, I'd _never_ suspect you as _remotely_ interested in _men!_"

"Says the guy who _never_ talks about romance." Touche. "So, we official? Or do I need to steal Ken Ichijouji's _second _kiss?"

"…You're free to do that," I say with a smile, Daisuke takes my hand.

"Good, 'cause I planned to, anyway," he jokes, laughing. "First, wanna get something to eat before _they_ finish off everything?" He nods his head over to our partners and the rapidly lightening bag of foods.

"Sure." I nod. So much food, though. they can't possibly—Hold it… "Wait, is this why Takeru and Iori…?" It was a _little_ strange that both of them cancelled so suddenly.

"Yeah, um, if Iori asks, tell him I told you I asked him to cancel, he'd_ freak out_ if he knew I _lied_ for him," Daisuke rolls his eyes, laughing. "Still got that whole 'honesty is the best policy' thing and all. And Takeru, um, yeah, I asked him if he could cancel since I told him I _had _to ask you some stuff alone."

"They don't…suspect…?"

"…Dude, I'm _me_," Daisuke laughs. "Takeru figured it was just something between jogress partners and Iori…Hell, just said, 'All right, if it's that important to you.' No-one suspects a thing about_ you_."

"Even all that, um, 'banter' from before? I-I've always wanted to ask…" …What did _they_ say about it off the battlefield? I mean, I never called _Takeru_ 'pretty boy' or anyting. Just 'insect' over and over again before he, for lack of a better term, _kicked the living crap_ _out of me_. Which was wholly deserved, of course. It was right after I first released Chimaeramon for the first time.

"'Til _I_ got confirmation, at least, everyone thought you were just being a jerk as always. No-one _once_ said, 'I think Ken's got a thing for Daisuke' or vice-versa." Daisuke replies. "Relax. You're…Actually, Ken, you're the first person I _ever _told this to, so, ah, feel honored, I guess." Daisuke looks away with just the _faintest_ of blushes.

I smile. "I am, _trust me_. Thanks, um…Dai-chan."

"…Anytime, _Ken-sama_," Daisuke jokes. Again, I laugh. "I dunno, is Wormmon the jealous type? I mean, am I gonna have to pay him royalties every time I call you 'Ken-chan?'" Ha ha ha!

"I think you'll have to ask him," I laugh. "I don't think he'll complain, though." He's happy if I'm happy…

…And I have to say I'm…_very_ happy right now.

We go to the two Digimon, both have already eaten about a _quarter_ of what we brought. Which is a lot, Daisuke _still_ packed as if Iori and Takeru were coming with us – At least, _without_ their partners. Digimon…have appetites, let's just say that. Though, I'm sure if they both came we'd have had enough for everyone.

"Ken-chan…? You're…smiling. A lot!" Wormmon speaks up, looking up to me from a gummy-drink pouch. He _loves_ those things, especially cherry flavored.

"I got something I thought was impossible," I say. "Something…I've wanted for a long time." I look to Daisuke with a smile. "You're _serious_, right?" I admit, this is _still_ hard to believe.

Daisuke gives me a playful frown. "How many kisses do I have to steal to _prove it?_"

"I think there's only _one_ way to find _that _out, Daisuke."

"You're _on!_"

We sit and eat with our partners, holding off on any _serious_ affection beyond a quick kiss on the cheek from Daisuke after we sit, while V-mon and Wormmon are distracted as they dig through the bag for more food. Which gives me a blush I _can't_ control.

Thank you, Daisuke. Both for forgiving me and…

…Giving me the _only_ thing that The Digimon Kaiser and I _both_ ever wanted.

~Owari~

* * *

Ori's Notes:

And we have our SECOND Turtle Week fic! And it's a Daiken. I left the usual "HAPPY TURTLE WEEK" note off from the top of the fic since, well, anyone who just reads Adventure fics and not Tamers would be confused as all hell, I guess.

Anyway, with this fic...

…Eh…Oooy gevalt…Where to begin with this monstrosity? I mean…_Shit!_

I have _no idea_ if this is a good fic or a bad fic or even a mediocre fic—Well, okay, I strongly suspect the second, but leave the third as a slight possibility. The first? Pffft, about as likely as Vamdemon being the evil mastermind behind a_ third_ Adventure Season!

The story behind this is simple: I wanted a setting where The Digimon Kaiser has a chance to steal Daisuke's first kiss. And does so. I wrote out, like, _twenty_ first drafts and…

…All of them were the same! Ken sitting in the middle of a cell, Daisuke wakes up, Ken steals his kiss and…That's it. I had _no idea_ how to continue it since, well…Let's face it: Once Daisuke realizes what's _really_ going on and Ken realizes that not even_ Daisuke_ is that dense, things were going to get _very awkward_, _very quickly_…They all ended _about_ the point where Daisuke asks Ken if he's gay with _very_ little variation between each draft (and, yes, _all_ of them contained the "Wormmon's honor" crack, that one was sorta hard to resist).

And one day, it hit me: RUN WITH IT! Run _with_ the idea that things were suddenly awkward and play with Ken's Digimon Kaiser vs Regular Ken psyche. Especially since, well, I forgot how much _fun_ it is to screw with Ken's head. _Any_ torture device works! Especially ones named "Osamu Ichijouji" or "Daisuke Motomiya." Just play it as "Ken didn't think this one through" and see where it goes, just _try it!_ And…This was the end result. …So, yeah, I probably screwed up royal but…DAMN IT, I WANTED TO WRITE THIS ONE SO BAD! And the whole "Ken and Daisuke chat as friends" thing…Eh, I dunno if that was a good idea or not but I figured it could be something Ken would also want on top of that first kiss, something Daisuke had to _willingly_ give him: Just one afternoon where they aren't mortal enemies.

Anyway, this sorta wrote itself after Ken's "conversation" with Wormmon (I _loved_ writing that, by the way: Kaiser-Ken and Wormmon are fun to work with, Wormmon is one of, like, _three_ Non-Adventure Villain Digimon I'm decent at writing)_._

Whether or not the whole "Ken and the Kaiser are two different people" or "Ken and the Kaiser are the same person" character interpretation is true is up to you: I wanted Ken to bring up both possible interpretations of his character with his referral to the Kaiser in the third-person to be seen as a means of "coping" with his past or a means of treating _"him"_ as someone else who took over his body for a while. And Daisuke's take on it is, well, Daisuke's opinion and Daisuke's alone.

And, like always, I keep my "Final Fantasy VIII is Osamu's favorite game" running gag going (I do the same thing with Li Lianjie, Jen's no-line-wonder older brother in Tamers, with the game Dynasty Warriors, I don't know _why_ but…These are their favorite video games and I can't picture things any differently), like in _Believe_ and _My Broth_er. But there is sort of a plausible reason for this: FFVIII is probably the last Final Fantasy he'd ever play.

Adventure takes place in 1999, FFVIII was released in Japan in either late 1998 or early 1999 (I forget the exact date for the Japanese release, I just know 9.9.99 was the North American release day…First game I ever pre-ordered! I'll never forget walking into Toys R Us as a wee lad, hyped up for the sequel to FFVII...And all I knew about the game was the character artwork I saw online so I actually thought ZELL was gonna be a villain 'cause of his tattoos and all that...I was a stupid child and I assure you not much has changed since then) and Osamu dies some time after the events of Bokura No Wargame. So, if Osamu had a favorite Final Fantasy for the Playstation it'd be either VII or VIII…And I pick VIII because it's my favorite in the series. Can't help it, and FFVII is still one of my favorite games (and if I was _really_ playing favorites: Suikoden II would be Osamu's favorite game – But that's a _little_ obscure for most readers, so I stick to Final Fantasy). Also the "Playstation the Best" version Ken refers to is the Japanese extent "Greatest Hits " (the version of the game with the green side of the box instead of black) that's a re-release of popular games that are out of print. I don't know if it's the same in Japan but a "Greatest Hits" re-release requires both a certain number of copies sold (EASY for a Final Fantasy game) and the game to have been out for a certain amount of time (I think a year, might be more or less).

Also for those who don't follow Final Fantasy: When Ken refers to his WEAPON (all caps), this is a reference to a type of special boss in FFVII that's a _super powerful_ creature. Like Chimaeramon. Ken's just adding more video game parallels to an already warped view of The Digital World as an MMO. 'Cause The Digimon Kaiser's crazy that way (which is why we love him! Or at least I do, The Digimon Kaiser's one of my Top 3 favorite Digimon Villains for all seasons - GO DIGIMON KAISER! And First-Season-Vamdemon and The Dark Masters!).

With the Osamu mentions…Eh, gotta bring up my favorite Ichijouji brother (Yeah, I like Osamu more than Ken, but Ken's my second favorite Adventure character if that counts for anything!). And a lot of The Digimon Kaiser seems to be inspired by Ken having an inferiority complex towards Osamu (same hairstyle, the glasses, the "I'm Ken Ichijouji, _SUPER GENIUS_" mentality! C'mon, he's an evil Clonesamu!). But I also wanted Ken to have some_ good_ memories of his brother, for when he's "less Kaiser, more Ken" at times. Which is the reason for the "video game chat" and all that.

Two lines in particular I want to mention that Ken uses a few times, too:

"I came here to never feel this way again." This is what Ken says in the original version of 02 after Wormmon dies and he has his flashback to Osamu's accident. The Digital World was _seriously_ meant to be an escape for Ken and the "he thinks it's a video game" aspect is played up _a lot_ more. To the point where, upon defeat (before the "I'll delete my game data and start over" thing), Ken is pounding the ground and ranting about "this game" having the "worst bad ending ever!" I kinda wish both versions played up the "He thinks it's a game" aspect even _more_, actually, it's my favorite way of playing with Ken. Hence all the mini-game and "escape" comments, especially with his memories of Osamu.

"People who go through other peoples' things are the worst kind of people." This is what Osamu says to Ken in the original version of the "Digivice Incident" (in the dub he rants about not being able to trust Ken). Osamu _really_ tears Ken a new one verbally in the original, it's _painful_ to watch, almost. Even the _sound effect_ of Osamu smacking him is worse in the original. That scene is_ not_ Osamu's finest moment. I mean,_ ouch_ on so many levels, both physically and emotionally. Poor little Ken...Osamu, be nice and share Ken's toys, damn it!

For Daisuke…I really think Ken and Daisuke were the precursor to Hirokazu and Kenta in Tamers: They're the closest among the Jogress partners (and their Christmas duet isn't all _that_ subtle, they keep calling each other "Baby" throughout the whole thing) and…They're just Ken and Daisuke. They make Taito look _subtle_ at times! And after the tease in "My Brother," I felt I owed FFN (or at least Taiki) a Daiken fic that wasn't open-ended like Omoide Ga Ippai was. We needed some damned closure! And I kept getting stuck with my Omoide sequel…Augh. I suck!

Also, before I forget: Ken's "snappy answer" to Wormmon's "question" of "what is love?" Oxytocin is known as "the love hormone," (not to be confused with oxycodone or oxycontin – those are painkillers…And the same thing: The latter is the former, just time released) it's believed to be responsible for our feelings of love and affection (among other, related things).

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it enough to get to the ending at least.

And, also, for those following all the uploads so far: Happy Turtle Week!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

WE GET A DAIKEN? YOU GAVE US A DAIKEN? YES! I officially condone the insanity that is "Turtle Week!" I've wanted you to let me post a Daiken fic for so long and Omoide Ga Ippai just was _not_ enough!

If you're an Adventure fan who avoids Tamers fics and are wondering "What is _Turtle Week?"_ Well, Ori's insane and is celebrating the anniversary of adopting his "lucky co-writing tortoise" with a ton of fics and I am the Editor\Account Manager who has to put up with said insanity. Ori's fics are _mostly_ based on Digimon Tamers (both Ori and I list Tamers as our favorite season) but Ori does have a number of Digimon Adventure fics. Check them out on our profile, especially if you like Daiken, Ryou\Osamu and Taichi\Koushirou. Or Comedy, especially comedy! Ori has a healthy collection of Adventure comedies. Especially recommended for fans of the original Adventure villains (_especially_ The Dark Masters and Vamdemon!) or The Digimon Kaiser.

I admit, I think the "awkward plan" is a unique idea: Ori told me how much the "Kaiser and a chained up Daisuke" idea had been driving him out of his mind (which is really saying something). He really wanted to get this one out and I'm glad to see it finally come into existence.

And I wish all readers a happy Turtle Week and, as always, pray that Ori's insanity is _not_ contagious.

-Taiki Matsuki


End file.
